


An Ever-Fixed Mark

by Pegasus_Eridana



Series: Spn Omega!Period!'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Because cuddly Dean rocks, Cuddles, F/M, Historical AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Poetry is going to be recited, cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_Eridana/pseuds/Pegasus_Eridana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, an alpha who has reached the age of 25 without finding a mate, is given an omega, Castiel, who also turns out to be his true mate. However, Castiel has secrets in his past which threaten to come between the newly-weds. </p><p>Really not going to be as angsty as that summary suggests... </p><p>It's also a kind of historical-ish AU, though one where same-sex relationships are entirely normal and accepted. Basically I just wanted Dean and Cas in cravats, OK? I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Cas meet.

“Hurry up Dean! You’re going to make us late!” Dean refused to dignify his younger brother with an answer. He knew full well that there was plenty of time before the Mating began, and he wanted a few last moments to himself. By the end of the evening he would have been assigned a mate and life would never be the same again.

“Alright! Almost ready!” he shouted in reply to Sam’s pestering. Little bugger didn’t know how lucky he was to have already found his one true mate, a pretty omega named Jessica. All that would happen to Sam tonight would be that his and Jessica’s bond would be sanctified and made official. Dean, on the other hand, having reached the age of 25 without finding a mate by himself, would be given a mate deemed by the elders to be compatible. They would be introduced, have the length of one dance to get to know one another, then would have to swear lifelong fidelity to each other before returning to the alpha’s home to consummate the bond. As an alpha, Dean had prepared room in the Winchester mansion for the beta or omega with whom he would spend the rest of his life. Sam and Jessica would be living in the same house but would have their own wing to occupy. Though the two brothers were also best friends, it would be folly for two newly-mated alphas to be in such constant and close contact with each other. This way they each had their own territory and place to prepare and make safe for their mate. Dean took one last glance at himself in the looking glass, straightened his cravat, sighed, and went to join his brother.

***

Castiel heaved a sigh as he gazed at his reflection. At the sound of a knock on his door, he flinched and turned, but relaxed when he saw who his visitor was.

“Gabriel,”

“How are you holding up, little brother?” Castiel grimaced eloquently then returned to fussing over his reflection.

“Damned hair! I’ve tried everything and it still won’t lie flat!” he exclaimed, giving up the fight. Gabriel chuckled and ruffled Castiel’s hair (which made practically no difference to it), earning himself a dirty look and a shove. However, the underlying expression of barely contained panic in his younger brother’s eyes sobered him. He gathered Castiel into a hug, and murmured into the unruly crop of hair.

“Hey now Cassie, it will be alright. Your mate won’t be Alastair, and if he’s anything like that bastard we will do whatever it takes to get you away from him. No-one can hurt you anymore.” The dark head nodded into Gabriel’s chest. “Alright? Then let’s get that cravat sorted and go find you a mate.”

***

The hall was heaving with people: eager alphas looking for mates, omegas in groups, betas inspecting both of the other types. Older mated pairs looked on fondly while those too young to mate ran through the crowds, laughing and playing. Dean quickly made his way through the throng to the separate area set aside for the mating of the alphas who had reached 25 with their designated spouse. He joined the small knot of alphas already there. He was making small talk with another alpha he knew slightly when he broke off mid-sentence, nostrils assaulted suddenly with the most alluring scent. He whirled around, seeking the source of the heavenly smell. He found it in the form of an angel. At least, that was Dean’s initial impression. The omega looked to be a year or two younger than Dean. He had a shock of unruly black hair which made him look as though he had just rolled out of bed, or (Dean bristled with jealousy at the thought) as if someone had been running their fingers through it. The man was dressed almost entirely in black, which served to emphasis his luminous skin and astonishingly blue eyes. Dean wasted no time. He pushed his way through the crowd to Zachariah, the Master of Ceremonies. He pointed at the omega.

“Him. He’s my mate.”


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWZAT for prompt updating? Eh? Eh?   
> I wouldn't get used to it, though. That way lies madness, particularly as my Uni term has just started so there will be actual real-life stuff to do, chiz chiz. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

 Castiel stood nervously in the group of omegas and betas chosen to be given as mates to the single alphas who had turned 25. He felt uncomfortable so close to such a large group of unattached alphas, and tried to make himself as invisible as possible. The technique worked, until he caught the eye of a tall alpha with golden-brown hair, shorter than Castiel’s own. The alpha also possessed eyes of the most vibrant green that Castiel had seen. Those eyes were fixed upon Castiel, who shifted nervously and dropped his gaze submissively, as he had been taught.

_Bitches like you don’t make eye contact with your betters until told. You’re just a hole, Castiel, and that’s all you ever will be._

He looked at the alpha through his lashes as the green-eyed man moved through the crowd to the Master of Ceremonies then pointed straight at Castiel, who quickly lowered his eyes and pretended not to notice as they walked towards him. He only looked up when a hand under his chin forced him to.

“Ah, yes,” came the oily tone of Zachariah’s voice. “Castiel Novak. Funnily enough, he was going to be presented to you as your omega tonight anyway. What a happy coincidence that he is also your true mate. That really does save on paperwork. My felicitations.” Stifling a yawn, Zachariah moved away, leaving Castiel with his new alpha. He tried to control the wild beating of his heart and the feeling of bile rising in his throat. The alpha stared down at him, emerald eyes (they were even more impressive at close quarters) shining with a slightly possessive quality. Castiel was so busy trying not to be sick in front of his new mate that he almost missed it when green-eyes spoke.

“I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.” The alpha’s expectant expression seemed to demand some kind of response, so Castiel cleared his throat and spoke through the lump that had somehow formed there.

“It…it is an honour to be given to you as a mate. I shall endeavour to fulfil my duties to you to the best of my ability, Alpha.” Dean’s brows drew together and Castiel flinched, thinking he must have said something wrong.

_You’re an omega bitch, you’re doing something wrong every moment you’re not taking your alpha’s knot…_

“I…” Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I would prefer it if you just called me Dean.” He shot a rueful glance at Castiel. “I have never dealt well with titles.”

“As you wish,” replied Castiel, feeling very little beyond relief that he would at least not be punished in public. Dean opened his mouth to say something else, but just then the music started. While they had been trying to fathom one another, the rest of the unmated alphas had been given mates, and it was now time for the traditional dance. Dean offered his arm to Castiel, who took it. He noticed how solid Dean was and how he seemed to radiate warmth. Castiel instinctively leaned towards that warmth before recovering himself and holding an erect posture.

_Do not look for comfort or protection from your alpha. You will be entirely dispensable to him, just one of his many possessions. You’ll only hurt yourself more if you get attached. He will leave you behind because you are worthless. When he leaves, will you cry, Castiel? Wish you’d been able to stay with me? Pathetic._

Castiel tried to shrug off Alastair’s voice in his head. Dean was strong and handsome and didn’t immediately come across as cruel and sadistic. Though that meant nothing. He may just be waiting to get Castiel home before revealing his true nature. A cold shiver passed through Castiel’s body at the thought of what would be done to him, inflicted upon him, later that evening. And it would all be right and legal, because it would be his mate doing those things.

Resigned to his fate, Castiel walked onto the dance floor with his alpha.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? Mebbe?


	3. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go through the ceremony then go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently on a roll with this fic - please don't hate me when the frequency of posting goes dramatically down!  
> Voila, here I have for you a longer chapter - enjoy!

Dean bowed to his new mate as the music started. They began going through the figures of the dance, joining hands then letting go, circling, returning to each other. Dean tried desperately to think of something to say that would put Castiel at ease. He had noticed the tiny flinch Castiel had given when he thought he had said something wrong, and he wanted nothing more than to make his mate feel safe with him. So the next time the dance brought them face to face, Dean put on what he hoped was a gentle and open smile and directed it straight at Castiel. It seemed to work; the omega did a slight double-take, then very timidly gave a small smile in return.

“So why have I not seen you before?” Dean asked. “I would have remembered a beautiful face like yours.” Castiel blushed at the compliment, as Dean had hoped he would, and paused a moment before replying.

“I...my…it was not thought proper for me to be out much in society. That was always the domain of my older brother, Gabriel.”

“Wait, Gabriel is your brother? Gabriel Roche? Mated with Balthazar?” Castiel furrowed his brow.

“Yes. How do you…”

“I was at their mating – Balthazar is an old friend and we went to support him.”

The two continued in this strain of conversation until the dance finished, and the newly mated couples all had to stand before Elder Jody Mills to recite their vows.

“I, Dean Winchester, will love and protect my mate, Castiel Novak, and provide him with a home and security.”

“I, Castiel Novak, will cleave only to my alpha, Dean Winchester.”

“I will care for my mate in sickness, and endeavour to keep him in health.”

“For better and for worse, in times of richness and of poverty, I will be his, and he will be mine.”

“He will be mine, and I will be his.”

“By the power vested in me by the Council of Elders and by King George III, I declare you to be mated.”

Dean turned towards Castiel, and bestowed a cool, chaste kiss upon his lips. He then took Castiel’s hand and smiled at him.

“Shall we retire home?” He noticed the effect that those words had on Castiel. He tensed and swallowed before nodding slightly, his eyes nonce more fixed on the ground. Dean sighed inwardly, realising what he would have to do when they got home. He felt more attraction towards Castiel than he had ever felt before, but he knew his mate was, for some reason, in no state to be consummating their bond that night. Now he just had to work out a way to tell Castiel without hurting any more than he already had been.

Married life was not quite what he had been expecting.

***

Castiel spent most of the short journey to his new home realising how a condemned man might feel as he walked to the gallows. He clasped his hands tightly in his lap, and tried not to think about what he would shortly have to do.

_You roll over, you present your hole, you take anything and everything your alpha sees fit to bestow upon you and you will thank him for it, because you belong to him. You are nothing more than his whore and you will never be more than that to him._

Castiel was jerked out of his reverie by the carriage stopping. Dean got out first, then offered Castiel his hand, and kept hold of it as they walked towards the Winchester mansion. Castiel tried not to think of how natural and good it felt to be holding Dean’s hand, and instead concentrated on the vision that was his new home.

The Winchesters lived slightly out of town, in an old, rambling stone house. It was huge and gracious, whilst also having the air of a family home, a place where children could laugh and play and run around in all the rooms. It was dark, but from what Castiel could make out the gardens were also extensive, and there was some manner of sweetly perfumed flower climbing up one side of the house.

Dean had explained the living situation to Castiel, and pointed out Sam and Jessica from across the room. The cold, heavy feeling in Castiel’s gut had lightened slightly at the news that he would not be the only omega in the house. He might even make a friend. His first friend. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

However, all his fears came flooding back as he stepped over the threshold. Dean stood awkwardly for a moment, scratching the back of his neck, before speaking.

“If it’s alright with you, I thought we’d do the tour of the house and introducing you to the staff tomorrow. We’ve both had a pretty tiring day and I think it would benefit both of us to get some sleep before doing anything else.”

“As you wish, Alph – Dean.” Castiel’s relief at being granted at least this respite from being paraded around the house like a piece of meat on display was outweighed by his crippling fear at what awaited him when he and Dean retired for the night.

“Right. Good. Well then…may I show you the sleeping quarters prepared for us?” Castiel nodded and tried not to vomit. He followed Dean up the wide wooden staircase and through several corridors, then walked through the door that Dean held open for him.

The room was spacious, with large bay windows and a window seat running around the inside. The furniture was simple yet sturdy, and looked comfortable, and the four-poster bed was piled high with blankets and pillows. At first glance, Castiel couldn’t see any of the chains, ropes or whips that he had been told to expect.

_You’re an omega idiot, you will get it wrong, and he will tie you up and whip you until you get it right. That’s why I’m doing it now, getting you used to it. Thank me for my kindness, Castiel._

In fact, the room was fairly bare. Dean’s voice broke in upon his musings.

“I know there’s not much to it at the moment, but I wanted you to have it however you like. Sometime this week we could go shopping, get you some things to make this feel more like home for you.” Castiel looked up, confused.

“B…but is this not your room too? Surely you will wish to have it decorated to your own tastes?” Dean smiled gently.

“I thought it might be easier, at least at first, for you to have your own private space. I have no wish to keep you as a prisoner, Castiel. I want you to be happy here, and I want you to be happy as my mate. We are still practically strangers, and I can tell that you are…not yet entirely comfortable with me.” Castiel shut his eyes and braced himself for the retribution that was sure to follow that declaration. Dean’s next words took him by surprise. “You are very pleasing to me, and I hope that in time you will wish for us to share a bed. But I have no interest in rape, and I can wait until you are ready to consummate our bond. My room adjoins to this one, and until you are ready for something more, you shall be in possession of the only key to the door connecting our rooms. I shall not set foot in here again unless you ask me to.” Dean took Castiel’s hand and pressed a warm kiss to the back of it. “You will find everything you need in the wardrobe, and the bed has had warming-pans in it. I hope you will be comfortable, and do not hesitate to ask if there is anything else you need.” Dean cupped Castiel’s face and rested his lips briefly on Castiel’s temple. Castiel shut his eyes and allowed the warmth that Dean’s touch brought to flow through him. When he opened them, Dean stood smiling at him.

“Goodnight, husband. Welcome home.” He left and shut the door into his room. Castiel paused for a moment before locking the door behind him. He went mechanically through the motions of preparing for bed, then snuggled into the warm nest that had been created for him, mind buzzing with relief, nervousness, and something new which intensified whenever he thought of Dean’s eyes, the kindness of his smile, the warmth of his touch.

Marriage was not at all what he had expected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love feedback, we do, we do.


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Dean and Cas have been mated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M A RACING CAR PASSING BY, LIKE LADY GODIVA, and it is all because of your lovely feedback, it is such a huge motivator. So here, have another longer chapter, and I hope you likes it.

 Dean awoke to the sound of Ellen bustling around his room, opening the curtains and depositing a tray with a cup of tea on it onto the bedside table. Dean huffed and rubbed a hand over his eyes, resisiting the urge to swear and burrow further underneath his blankets.

“Mornin’, Ellen,” he mumbled. His beta housekeeper clucked fondly at him.

“Good morning yourself, Dean Winchester. How is mated life suiting you? Apart from the fact that you seem to have lost your mate, of course.” Dean groaned and rolled over, taking a swig of tea.

“Don’t tease, Ellen, it’s too damn early. You know I’m no rapist – I showed him his room and gave him the key to the connecting door then I went to bed in here and he went to bed in there.” Ellen brushed her hand fondly over Dean’s sleep-mussed hair.

“I’m proud of you, boy. There’s not many alphas who would show such consideration, particularly when it’s their true mate in the other room.” Dean sighed.

“Yeah, well, let’s hope Castiel feels the same way and stops looking like I’m about to murder him every time he speaks.” Ellen sat on the side of the bed, frowning slightly.

“He does? Who is he?”

“His name is Castiel Novak, and he’s perfect, except for the small fact that he’s entirely terrified of pretty much everything.” Ellen chewed the end of her finger thoughtfully.

“Novak? That rings a bell…the Novaks…there were four brothers, I think – this Castiel of yours would be the youngest. There were, now let me see…Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel. Michael and Lucifer were older, and were mated long before Castiel and Gabriel. Soon after the two older brothers left, their parents died – I don’t remember how. Castiel and Gabriel were assigned an alpha guardian, name of something like Alan…Albert…no, Alastair, that was it. Tall, gaunt. Never liked him much myself, but I don’t think he was ever caught actually doing anything. Gabriel married Balthazar as soon as he came of age, so it was just Castiel left with Alastair for several years. Could be why he’s scared now…Dean! What the-“ Dean whirled Ellen round then hugged her tightly.

“Ellen, may the gods bless you and your network of gossip!”

“Steady now boy, what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to make Castiel better, and then I’m going to find this Alastair.” Dean’s mouth set in a grim line. “And he’d better not have laid a finger on Castiel, or I will make him wish he’d never been born.”

He began to stride towards Castiel’s room, then stopped in his tracks and turned back to Ellen. “I promised him I’d not go into his room unless invited. Could you…?” Ellen winked and patted his cheek as she walked past him out of his room.

***

Castiel was awoken by the sound of someone moving about in his room. Immediately he tensed, but peeking around his blankets, he saw that Dean had not broken his promise, and there was instead a middle-aged woman (a beta, by the smell of her) drawing the curtains and letting in the sunlight. She heard him move, and turned to face him. She had light brown hair, and brown eyes with a decidedly motherly gleam in them.

“Who…?” he began, in a voice rough with sleep. He wasn’t allowed to get any further.

“My name’s Ellen. I’m the housekeeper for the Winchester boys, and for you and the new Mrs Winchester, now. If there’s anything you need, I’m the one you ask. How are you settling in? Dean treating you right? He’s a good boy, but if he oversteps, you tell me and I’ll set him straight.” Castiel blinked, trying to take all of this in whilst also waking up fully. Ellen was busy setting out clothes for him to wear, black breeches and cravat, white shirt and a tan coat. She straightened up and smiled at Castiel again. “Breakfast will be at nine o’clock. Get washed and dressed, then knock for Dean. He will take you to the breakfast parlour.” With that she was gone, leaving Castiel with the feeling that he had been caught up in a hurricane intent on mothering the life out of him. It had been so long since he had lived with anyone who wished to mother him that he was left with a warm glow inside, intensified by the knowledge that Dean had kept his promise. The door connecting their rooms remained closed and locked. It seemed that, at least for the moment and for whatever obscure reason, Dean wished to treat his new mate with respect. Castiel knew he would be expected to show his pathetic gratitude for that kindness at some point, but until then he resolved to enjoy his newfound freedom.

After getting dressed, Castiel left his room and knocked on Dean’s door. It opened almost immediately to reveal Dean, dressed in brown breeches with a dark green coat that accentuated the brightness of his eyes. Those eyes roamed approvingly over Castiel, and Castiel was surprised not to feel the shiver of revulsion that usually swept through him when any alpha indicated they might be interested in him.

_Not in you, you fool, just in what’s between your legs._

“I said, did you find the room to your liking? Castiel? Cas?”

“I did, very much, thank you. I…appreciate the consideration you have shown me, Dean. I shall endeavour to show my gratitude to you-“

“Don’t talk like that, Cas. You’re my mate, it’s my job to protect you and provide for you.”

_You’re nothing but a curse and a burden._

“Cas? Are you alright?”

“My apologies, I must have been wool-gathering.”

“Sweetheart, you must have enough for a blanket by now!” Dean, realising what he had said, drew in his breath sharply the same time as Castiel did. “I…I’m sorry, was that inappropriate? It just slipped out, I meant no disrespect…”

“Please, do not worry,” said Castiel. He blushed as he added, “I…I liked it. No-one…no-one’s ever called me that before.” Dean beamed, and Castiel felt it like a ray of sunshine upon his heart. Dean took his hand.

“Are you hungry? Ellen makes the best breakfasts you can imagine – toast and eggs and bacon and sausages…”

“How could one person eat all that?” Dean drew himself up.

“You didn’t marry any ordinary man, Cas. I happen to have many talents, one of which is for eating. Now come on, I’m hungry!”

Castiel smiled as he allowed Dean to tug him down the stairs. He was beginning to agree – Dean was no ordinary man, and Cas was starting to want to find out more about his hidden depths. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I hinted very subtly up top there, feedback motivates me. Just sayin'.


	5. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean muses, and then there's a thunderstorm and maybe some cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS I CAN'T SEEM TO STOP.   
> Your motivational feedback is seriously working.   
> I love you.   
> This chapter has cuddling and poetry, and I hope you enjoy.

The next few days continued in a similar pattern. Castiel fitted well into the household, learning his way around quickly and earning the affections of all who worked for the Winchesters. Dean tried not to feel a pang of jealousy every time he saw Castiel talking and laughing with Ellen (who had well and truly taken him under her wing and was now treating him in the same way a mother hen does a newborn chick) or her daughter Jo, who sometimes came in to help with the cleaning, or with Joshua the gardener. Dean knew that as an alpha he still sometimes made Castiel nervous. Not purposefully, never purposefully, but every time Dean felt that they were making progress, that Cas was finally opening up to him a bit more, something would shut down over Cas’ eyes and he would draw away again as if expecting a blow.

However, Dean had also noticed small signs that Cas was beginning to trust him. The most important of these signs, at least to Dean, was the fact that Castiel did not bother to lock their connecting door at night any more. Though he had not yet invited Dean in, the very fact that Castiel no longer seemed to expect violence and rape from Dean could only be a good thing.

So Dean watched, and waited, and savoured every smile, every sign that Cas could one day come out of his shell and start to enjoy life. Hopefully life with Dean.

One night, Dean was lying awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been a long and busy day; he’d taken Cas into town to go shopping for room decorations. The omega got nervous in crowds of strangers, and stayed close to Dean’s side, holding on to his arm. Dean’s heart had swelled with the knowledge that his mate was beginning to trust him. Castiel had so much beauty, inside and out, and Dean wanted nothing more than to show him that. Dean smiled as he remembered how excited Castiel had got that afternoon when he had seen a pair of bookends perfectly carved into angels’ wings. He had told Dean not to buy them, said they were unnecessary and too expensive. The look on his face when Dean bought them for him anyway was worth ten times the price.

Dean was torn from these pleasant thoughts by the sound of thunder and the drumming of rain on the windowpane. These were fairly unsurprising; the sky had been threatening all day. What was far more worrying was the whimpering Dean could hear coming from the room next to him.

Quietly, he got up and went to stand by the door between their rooms, his hand resting on the handle. He paused however, unwilling to break his promise to Cas. Perhaps he was sleeping; perhaps if Dean barged in there it would only serve to lose the progress they had made. Dean waited by the door, torn between his desire to provide comfort and protection to Cas, and his fear that any attempt to do so would not be well received. His mind was made up for him by the cry that came from the other room.

“Dean! Dean!”

He burst into Castiel’s room and rushed to the bed. Castiel was asleep, thrashing violently and crying out for Dean. Dean gathered Cas into his arms as best he could, and began to speak in a voice of infinite gentleness.

“Wake up now Castiel, it’s just a dream, you’re safe, I won’t let anything hurt you. Wake up for me Castiel, come on, show me those beautiful eyes of yours, you’re only dreaming, I’m here, sweetheart.” Gradually, Castiel woke, and his breathing slowed to a more normal rate as he lay and stared at Dean, drinking in the sight of him through tear-bright eyes. Dean stroked Castiel’s hair soothingly, still murmuring words of comfort. Eventually, Castiel stopped shaking and lay quietly in Dean’s arms, his head on Dean’s shoulder. Thinking that he had probably outstayed his welcome, Dean tried to pull away, and was surprised when Castiel gave a dissenting grunt and tightened his hold on Dean. “What’s wrong, Cas? Want to talk about it?” Cas shook his head.

“Could…Would you just stay here for a bit with me and just…talk to me?”

“Of course, whatever you need. What shall I talk about?” Castiel huffed a laugh.

“Anything – recite poetry for all I care, I just…need to know I’m not alone…” Dean tightened his arms around his mate.

“I’m here, and I won’t leave you alone until you ask me to, alright?”

“Alright.”

“Good. Right then, reciting poetry it is.” Dean stood up and walked over to the window so that he was lit by moonlight. He spread his arms wide dramatically, and began.

“Blow, winds, and crack your cheeks! rage! blow!  
You cataracts and hurricanoes, spout  
Till you have drench’d our steeples, drown’d the cocks!  
You sulphurous and thought-executing fires,  
Vaunt-couriers to oak-cleaving thunderbolts,  
Singe my white head! And thou, all-shaking thunder,  
Smite flat the thick rotundity o’ the world! “

Cas shook with laughter at Dean’s melodramatic performance, and held out his arms. Dean returned to the bed and reclined next to Castiel. Cas immediately burrowed into Dean’s embrace and curled into his body. His voice came out small and uncertain.

“Would you stay with me tonight, Dean? You make me feel much safer.” Dean rested his lips against Castiel’s forehead and smiled.

“I will stay with you, Castiel. I’m not going anywhere. I'll even recite at you until you fall asleep.”

Dean gathered Cas even closer, his cheek pillowed on Dean’s chest. He was lulled to sleep by the lilting tones of Dean’s voice.

“Be not afeard. The isle is full of noises,  
Sounds and sweet airs that give delight and hurt not.  
Sometimes a thousand twangling instruments  
Will hum about mine ears, and sometime voices  
That, if I then had waked after long sleep,  
Will make me sleep again; and then, in dreaming,  
The clouds methought would open, and show riches  
Ready to drop upon me, that when I waked,  
I cried to dream again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first poem is from Shakespeare's King Lear, and the second is from The Tempest, also by Shakespeare.


	6. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wakes up with Dean, muses, falls asleep and wakes up again. I'm really selling this, aren't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM A SATELLITE, I'M OUT OF CONTROL and it's all because of you lovely people giving me kudos and comments. So here, have some more schnuggles and a bit of a heart-to-heart.

Castiel was warm and safe. That was his initial feeling upon waking up in Dean’s arms. He lay still for a moment, waiting for his brain to catch up and the panic to set in. It never came. Dean sighed in his sleep and shifted slightly, murmuring something that could have been Cas’ name, and pulling him closer. Cas suddenly noticed the weight pressing against his thigh, and realised what must be happening. Still, the familiar choking feeling did not come. Instead, Cas shifted his hips away from the heat of Dean, realising that he didn’t want to be any further away from Dean then he could help, yet was neither ready nor confident enough to initiate a closer relationship.

He realised that he was falling for Dean, hard, and he just couldn’t find it in him to feel anything but joy at that discovery. He knew that the bubble would burst at some point, that Dean would tire of him or become violent, but at this moment, enveloped in Dean’s warmth, breathing in his leathery scent, Castiel was entirely content. He sighed, nuzzled his face into the crook of Dean’s shoulder, and went back to sleep.

When he awoke again, the sunshine was pouring through the curtains, and Ellen was grinning down at them. Castiel looked down at Dean, and saw a pair of sleepy green eyes smiling at him, before transferring their attention to Ellen. The safe, snug little bubble was abruptly burst as Dean sat up, automatically moving protectively in front of Castiel. Cas would have found that amusing were it not for the funny effect it had somewhere in the region of his navel.

“What the hell, Ellen?” The housekeeper smirked.     

“Sleep well?”

“Gods Ellen, remind me why I keep you around?” sputtered Dean, tucking in the duvet more firmly around Castiel and drawing him close to his side. Castiel went easily, snuggling back into the warmth that emanated from his alpha and still too dazed with sleep and happiness to care about the beta standing in front of them.

“Firstly, don’t you take that tone with me, Dean Winchester, I practically raised you, and I taught you to treat your elders with more respect than that. Secondly, you have an appointment with your lawyer at noon, and I thought perhaps you might wish to be awake and dressed for it. I’ll leave you boys to it.” With another wink, she sauntered out of the room, taking care to shut the door behind her. Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed, then turned to Cas with a rueful and tender smile.

“I’m sorry about that. She’s in charge of everyone round here, and she sometimes forgets we’re not ten anymore.” Dean reached out and brushed a hand tentatively over Castiel’s cheek. Cas closed his eyes at the contact. When he opened them again, Dean’s eyes had got darker, and his pupils had dilated. He cleared his throat, and got quickly off the bed. “I’m sorry Cas, I didn’t mean-“

“It’s alright Dean,” the green-eyed man looked at Cas in surprise. Cas cleared his throat and continued. “You have been very kind to me, and I…I trust you not to do anything with which I am not comfortable. You make me feel safe, and that is something I have not felt for…for a long time. So thank you, Dean. And thank you for staying with me last night.”

“I told you Cas, you’re my mate and it’s my job t-“

“I know, your job to protect me. But I didn’t want to be such a burden on you,” replied Cas sadly.

_You will never be more than a burden to him. He’s an alpha, he doesn’t want to be bothered with your pathetic little problems._

Dean was silent for a moment, and Castiel was a little worried that he had pushed too far and would be punished for his interruption. Instead, Dean’s large hands cupped his face and turned it up to receive a soft, chaste kiss.

“I’ve been saying it wrong if you think that,” Dean said quietly, “because it is not my job, but my utter delight and privilege to make sure you are safe, well and happy. Alright?”  Cas blushed.

“I…alright.”

 Dean smiled, leaned forward and kissed Cas on the forehead, lips lingering on his skin, before leaping up and going over to the wardrobe.

“Come on, that appointment’s soon, and I’d rather not keep him waiting. Crowley can be a real bastard when he wants to be-what is it?” Dean asked as he saw Castiel furrow his brow.

“You want me to come with you to the meeting?” It was Dean’s turn to frown then.

“Of course, unless you don’t want to?”

“No, I do,” replied Cas hurriedly, “it’s just I didn’t think you would want me to. I’m only an omega, and-“ he was stopped by a hand pinching his lips together, and Dean’s face close to his.

“Listen carefully to me,” said Dean, in a low rumble that sent pleasant shivers up Castiel’s spine. “You are not `only an omega`, you are my mate and my equal. Everything we do, we do together. I don’t own you, you’re not a possession, and this meeting is about the marriage contract, it involves you and you should have input. Now come on, I want time for breakfast. No-one should have to face Crowley on an empty stomach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I haven't made it clear, I really rather like feedback...


	7. Documents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go to visit Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE YOU WAIT A WHOLE 24 HOURS I AM SO SORRY OF WHAT CAN I BE THINKING, ARE THE SHADES OF PEMBERLY TO BE THUS POLLUTED?
> 
> Hopefully you didn't notice and we can all carry on as before.

Dean felt like skipping. The only things stopping him from doing so was the fact that they were walking through the middle of town, and he was anchored by Cas’ hand in his. Despite the fact that Cas’ fingers curled around his own was the initial reason for the urge to skip.

They entered the building in which Crowley resided, and mounted the sweeping staircase to his office.

“Well, if it isn’t the lovebirds,” came a smooth voice from behind the huge mahogany desk. Castiel’s grip on Dean’s hand tightened, and Dean squeezed reassuringly. Though he was now comfortable with Dean (and indeed sought closeness more and more, to Dean’s elation) and Sam (at least in the brief moments that he and Jessica had emerged from their room), Castiel was still nervous around strange alphas. And Crowley was intimidating even at the best of times. Though of short stature, Crowley exuded a sense of power and complete control. Dean was becoming more and more attuned to Castiel, and sensed his wariness. Subtly, he manoeuvred himself slightly in front of Castiel, and reached forward to shake hands with Crowley.

“Crowley. I trust you are in good health?”

“Flourishing, thank you. And I can see that marriage is suiting you,” replied Crowley, eyes settling on Castiel. Dean gave a small growl, not to challenge but just to warn Crowley that he would not tolerate any other alpha paying too much attention to Castiel. As Crowley and Cas moved forward to shake hands, Dean hovered just behind, and his hand found Cas’ again straight after. They moved over to the desk, and sat in the two chairs placed in front. Crowley sat, and made a show of shuffling papers to find the right documents, before settling down to business.

Most of it was fairly straightforward, mainly concerning issues such as settlements, finances, and of course both Dean and Castiel wished to alter their wills. Dean was adamant that Castiel should have equal rights and input into all of their affairs, and was impressed by the speed and acumen with which his husband picked up the ins and outs. Crowley was evidently impressed, too.

“I have to say, Mr Winchester, you’ve done very well for yourself here. Castiel, if you ever feel the need of a different alpha to fulfil any…needs…you might have, I trust you will come to me.”

Dean leapt up at that, and snarled at Crowley. Castiel stood up too, and laid his hand on Dean’s arm. When reflecting upon it later, Dean would note how quickly that simple touch had recalled him back to himself. However, at the moment he was too busy trying to stand between Cas and Crowley, and the only coherent thought he was capable of forming was a repeated mantra of _mine_ in his head. Slowly he became aware that Castiel was saying his name, trying to get his attention, and Crowley was watching them with an amused smile.

“Mr Crowley was only joking, Dean, isn’t that right?” said Cas, looking to Crowley for support. Crowley smirked in reply, and Dean sighed, trying to reign in the feral side of him that wanted nothing more than to rip out Crowley’s throat then throw Cas down over the desk and demonstrate his ownership of, and love for, him in the most physical way possible. He swallowed hard, shoving down the wave of arousal that had risen at the thought of Castiel, spread out and wanting, underneath and around him, shuddering in pleasure and vocalising it with that gravel-rough voice of his made even more hoarse from screaming his orgasm. Dean swallowed again and cleared his throat. Castiel was still looking at him, innocently concerned, and Crowley was watching with an all too knowing expression on his face. Bugger always did know exactly which buttons to press to get the maximum reaction from his victims. 

“Very well,” growled Dean, finding his voice. “If that is all, Mr Crowley, we shall leave you. You have much to attend to, no doubt.”

“Oh, no doubt,” agreed Crowley. “However, there is still one more item that should really be dealt with, if you two can keep your hands off each other for that long.”

“Our…hands...wh…” Dean spluttered, trying to ignore the delicate blush that had arisen on Castiel’s cheeks at that statement. Crowley opened his eyes slightly too wide, and said,

“I was under the impression that newly mated couples, especially alpha/omega pairings, find it hard to leave their rooms and the wedded bliss therein for at least a week after they consummate their bond…?”

“Oh..yes indeed,” replied Dean, relieved of the momentary thought that Crowley could read his mind. If anyone could, Dean thought sourly, it would be Crowley. Sneaky bastard. “It…well, we thought this was important, and…uh…we wanted to sort it out before we…went back to…erm, other…activities.” He finished rather lamely, and saw Castiel’s blush deepen out of the corner of his eye.

They sat down once more, and Crowley drew another document to him.

“This one pertains specifically to the new Mr Winchester. As you are no doubt aware, Castiel’s parents died before he was of age. His older, mated brothers are also omegas and it was felt that introducing other omegas into their households would be too disruptive to all involved, particularly to the alpha brothers-in-law. Instead, Castiel and his elder brother Gabriel were given a guardian, Alastair. Correct?” Dean looked over at Castiel. The grip on his hand was vice-like, and the blush from earlier had drained away, leaving a pallor on Cas’ cheeks. He was silent for a long moment, then replied in a barely-there murmur.

“That is correct.”

“Good,” Crowley said, ignoring the palpable tension in the room. Dean was desperate to spare his mate this ordeal in front of an alpha that he didn’t know, but knew the reason for and importance of Crowley’s questions. “You understand, I have to make sure that the facts on the document are correct before you sign it. The purpose of this paper is to assure us that you are no longer under the guardianship of Alastair and that you are therefore of an age to participate legally and willingly in a mated bond with Dean Winchester. Alastair will also need to sign it, but-“ Crowley was cut off as Cas grabbed the paper, signed it, and stood up, dragging Dean with him.

“If that’s all, Mr Crowley, I am sure you appreciate my eagerness to get home and back to – how did you put it? – marital bliss with my alpha. Thank you for your time.” Crowley inclined his head, and watched as the black-haired omega practically manhandled his alpha out of the door.

“It will really be quite something,” he observed to himself, “when those two realise how in love they already are.” He chuckled briefly, then turned his attention to a high-profile and lucrative case he was currently working. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a major soft spot for Crowley. He's an ass, but a pretty awesome one.   
> Next chapter will be explanations, and then WE SHALL SEE. 
> 
> You know what else I have a soft spot for? You guessed it...


	8. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have that dreaded talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ho, fair readers, here I am again. I had way too much fun writing this chapter, though the first bit is a lot more angsty than I originally planned, but stick with it because the second half is the soppiest, cheesiest thing I think I've ever written. 
> 
> Are you excited?

Dean and Castiel walked back in silence. Cas’ face was set and pained, and Dean wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms and kiss away all the bad memories. However, he wasn’t sure how well that would be received – he was burning up for want of Cas, but though Cas evidently liked and trusted him, Dean worried that the love and desire he felt for his mate was one-sided. And before they could work out that part of their relationship, Dean knew that first they needed to talk about Castiel’s childhood, and Alastair. It physically hurt Dean to think of forcing his mate to speak of painful things, but he needed to know what had happened so that he could make it his personal goal to protect Castiel from anything remotely like that ever again.

So, when they entered the Winchester grounds and were walking through the avenue of apple trees in the orchard, Dean tugged gently on Cas’ hand to stop his purposeful stride, and brought him round so they were face to face.

“What is it Dean? What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, looking concerned at Dean’s sombre expression.

“Castiel…you need to tell me about Alastair.”

Castiel stood stock-still, staring at the floor and fighting the urge to run away before having to meet Dean’s eyes and see the condemnation and disgust in them. So this was it. This was how it would end. After doing so much good, after making Castiel trust, believe in and love him, Dean would find out how weak, useless and broken Castiel was and cast him aside. A gentle pair of fingers tilted Castiel’s face up, and he found himself looking into those concerned green eyes.

“You need to tell me, Cas,” Dean said gently. “I need to know so that I can help you, so that you can move on from it and be happy with me.” That broke Cas’ reserve. He hit away the hand that was cupping his face, and backed away.

“Be happy with you?” he snarled. “Don’t make me laugh! How can I be happy with you, knowing you’ll just get tired of me and cast me off? Knowing that every time you kiss me, or hold my hand, or call me Sweetheart, that you’re just setting me up so you can knock me down. You _made me love you_ Dean! I didn’t ask to and I didn’t want to, and it’s just like Alastair said, I’m weak and pathetic and I know I am, so you can just stop whatever game it is that you’re playing and fuck me then throw me away like the omega whore I am.” Dean made a move towards Castiel, his eyes brimming with hurt, one hand reached out to him. Cas backed away further, and Dean didn’t follow up. Castiel took a kind of savage pleasure in the fact that Dean was finally feeling the disgust towards Cas that he deserved. “You want to know what Alastair did? He showed me just how worthless I was, prepared me for marriage to an alpha by beating me whenever he felt like it, starving me, hurting me in every possible way.” Dean swallowed, his voice cracking.

“Castiel…did he…” Cas gave a short laugh.

“Fuck me? No, though that’s pretty much the only thing he didn’t do. I’m used and worthless Dean, and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll throw me out now before I ruin your life too. Everyone leaves in the end, my parents, my brothers…hell, even Alastair left. So just leave me the fuck alone Dean.” Cas turned away, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to stave off the cold that seemed to have settled in his very bones. It was done. Dean would hate him, and throw him out, and Castiel’s heart would be broken forever. Just like Alastair said.

It therefore came as somewhat of a surprise to feel another pair of arms wrap themselves tentatively around him. A pair of lips descended softly on Castiel’s face, kissing away each individual tear that rolled down his cheek.

“Dean…wha-“ a finger rested on Cas’ lips, cutting him off.

“It’s my turn to talk now,” Dean said quietly. “I think I understand now, where before I was just stumbling blindly and making things worse. You have been so wronged, Castiel. I wish I could make you see yourself through my eyes – you’ve been through so much, so much that no-one should ever have to endure, and you still have such kindness, such cleverness. I swear to you, if I ever have the misfortune to meet Alastair myself, I will kill that bastard for what he has done to you, what he made you think about yourself.

“It is my honour and my privilege to be mated to you, and as long as you want me around, I will not leave you. I will not force you to do anything you don’t want to do, and every day that you allow me to love you will be a day well spent. Please Cas, you have to believe me. I want you more than anything, and I would walk through hellfire to spare you a moment of pain.” Castiel turned his face to Dean’s, face wide with confusion, but also the first beginnings of hope, like the first snowdrop after a long frost. Dean sighed, frustrated with the fact that he couldn’t express himself the way he wanted to. Then he had an idea. He paused for a moment, then began, resting his forehead against Castiel’s, staring straight into the depths of those wide blue eyes.

“Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark   
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks   
Within his bending sickle's compass come:   
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,   
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
   If this be error and upon me proved,  
   I never writ, nor no man ever loved.”

The two stayed pressed together for another moment, then Castiel shifted, frowning slightly.

“Dean…I’m still not entirely sure I understand what that means. You…you can’t want me, not really.” Dean gave an exasperated sigh and wrapped his arms more tightly around his mate.

“Let me explain. It means that no matter what you tell me about your past, I will never stop loving you. Alastair is a sick alpha fuck who should have looked after you, and none of what he did is your fault. It means that nothing you say or do will stop me loving you. You can leave tomorrow and never speak to me again and it won’t change how I feel about you. It means that I want to be with you and love you every single day for the rest of our lives, and I will love you just as much when you are old and wrinkled as I do now – that is to say, an infinite amount. It means, you great big idjit,” Dean continued, breaking out in a smile and punctuating his next words with kisses on Cas’ forehead, nose and cheeks, “that I – love – you – and – I  - will – never – stop.”

Castiel looked up with a shining face, hardly daring to believe that this was real. What he saw in Dean’s eyes convinced him, and he closed the distance between their lips, and kissed his alpha, slowly and tenderly.

They stood there, locked in each other’s arms, as leaves from the trees drifted around them, and the faint scent of apples and leather filled Cas' nostrils. It smelt like home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHARE YOUR FEELS I LOVE THEM. 
> 
> Or not. Whatever makes you happy ;)


	9. Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua, Ellen and Becky observe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKOKOK this is a short one but I thought it made a rather nice standalone chapter.   
> I imagine you can guess what will be happening next chapter...

Joshua was in the more formal part of the garden at the front of the house, trimming the verges of the lawn and raking the leaves of the first autumn fall from the grass. He heard two sets of running footsteps, then Dean and Castiel rushed past him, hand in hand, flushed and laughing. Castiel reached the door slightly before Dean, and pulled his alpha to him, slamming him against the door frame and kissing him passionately and thoroughly before tugging him into the house. Joshua smiled to himself. Those two had been dancing round each other, afraid to hurt or be hurt, for too long. It was about bloody time they sorted themselves out.

***

Ellen was in the hallway checking the vases of flowers for any that showed signs of wilting when suddenly what felt like a whirlwind swept past her. She turned in time to see Dean and Castiel sprinting up the stairs, a particularly impressive feat seeing as Cas was practically wrapped around Dean, and both were giggling and shedding their outer garments whilst kissing with extreme fervour. They made it up the stairs and rounded the corner. Ellen sighed with relief. It had hurt her to see Dean so in love yet so unsure of himself, and Cas being so timid all the time. She slowly went up the stairs picking up their tossed-aside garments and folding them neatly. She made a mental note to inform the housemaids to leave trays of food and drink outside the bedroom rather than taking them in. Now those boys had finally worked out that they loved each other, Ellen was damned if she was going anywhere near their bedroom for at least a week.

***

Becky, the under-maid, was sweeping the hallway when she was almost bowled over by two half-dressed and breathless men who were obviously so wrapped up in each other that they had paid absolutely no attention to their surroundings and had left a trail of destruction along the corridor. The bedroom door slammed just behind them and Becky could hear the beginnings of breathy moans. Becky scampered away to clear up the mess in the corridor (two broken vases and several dislodged portraits) and then to write to her sister and mother, informing them of the utterly romantic story of her masters.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all dearly and I hope you knows it.


	10. Mated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas finally get down to some lovin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I'll just leave this chapter here *cringes* I'M SO SORRY THAT I SUCK AT SMUT I REALLY TRIED BUT I'M RUBBISH DON'T HATE ME I'M SORRY
> 
> At least they're bonded now, right guys? Guys?

The door slammed behind them, and Cas immediately pushed Dean against it, driving his tongue into his alpha’s mouth whilst reaching behind him to turn the key in the door. Dean wrapped his arms round Cas and lifted him, Cas eagerly helping by sliding his legs round Dean’s waist and clinging there, grinding their crotches together and eliciting a luxurious growl from the alpha.

Castiel whimpered into Dean’s mouth as the alpha started to walk to the bed, the movement of his hips rubbing their erections teasingly together. Castiel moaned at the feeling but needed more, wriggling his hips into Dean’s, making his mate groan then emit a breathless chuckle.

“Eager for this, aren’t you, Cas?”

“Dean…need you…”

Dean placed Cas gently on the bed and lowered himself down until he and his omega were touching all the way up their bodies. Both were shirtless, and Dean felt his dick strain in his breeches as Cas rubbed his face against the alpha’s chest like a wanton cat.

“Shit, Cas…you’re perfect, you know that? Clever and kind, and…and _fucking beautiful_ , and mine. All mine.” Dean felt a pair of lips smile against his chest at that, and he lowered his head to capture them with his own.

They lay there for a while just kissing, exploring one another’s mouths, running hands over bodies, tongues over lips, fingers through hair. Eventually Castiel arched impatiently and rolled so that he was on top of Dean. The alpha gasped at the sudden change as well as the incredible feeling brought from having more of Castiel’s weight on his cock and the proximity to Cas’ centre, which was hot and wet and smelled divine. Dean grabbed Cas’ waist and pulled down, grinding himself up into that heat. Cas moaned and rolled his hips, bucking on top of Dean before leaning down and attacking his alpha’s neck, biting, licking and sucking at the tanned skin. Dean fumbled with the ties of Cas’ breeches, fingers shaking with desire. He grew impatient and rolled with a growl, pinning Cas underneath him and ripping the offending garments off. Castiel tensed for a moment, and Dean realised that perhaps he should not pin down his traumatised mate the first time they had sex. He rolled off with an apology and lay on his side. After a breathless moment, Cas followed him and captured his lips once more. Dean pulled away for a moment, keeping his hands on Cas’ waist.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Castiel? I won’t deny that I really… _really_ want you, but only if you’re ready, so if you tell me to stop now, I’ll – mmmmpphhff!” Cas drew back from licking his way into Dean’s mouth and bit on his lower lip gently.

“Does that answer your question?” he asked cheekily. He sobered, and added,” I’ll tell you if there’s anything I’d prefer you not do, but _please_ Dean, I _need_ you to mate me, make me truly yours. Please?”

Dean responded with a throaty moan and pulled Castiel towards him again. Things progressed quickly from there, and Cas soon found himself writhing on his back with two of Dean’s fingers curling and stroking inside him while the alpha’s talented mouth went to work on Cas’ cock.

“Dean!” Cas cried, wriggling and uncertain whether to thrust forwards or backwards, just knowing that he never wanted this feeling to stop. Although…”Dean, stop.” Cas tugged gently on Dean’s hair and the alpha crawled back up his body, eyes worried in case he had done something to change Cas’ mind.

“Are you alright?”

“Better than alright my love, but I…uh, I…” Dean stroked Cas’ flushed face.

“What is it, Sweetheart?”

“I…don’t want to come until you’re inside me,” confessed Castiel, refusing to meet Dean’s eyes. Dean chuckled and flicked his tongue out to lick gently at Cas’ lips.

“That is a suggestion I can get on board with.”

Slowly, Dean lined himself up at Castiel’s dripping entrance, and inched in, letting out a long breath that sounded like a moan as he sank further into the blissful heat of his love. When he was fully sheathed, he looked down at Castiel, who had had his eyes shut against the moment when he was finally breached. It didn’t feel bad, just so very full.

“Cas, look at me.” Castiel opened his eyes to stare into his mate’s – his true mate’s – green eyes which were glowing down at him, alight with love and lust as his body trembled from repressing the alpha urge to thrust, claim and breed. “Keep your eyes on me. Have I changed?” Wonderingly, Castiel reached up to wipe away a droplet of sweat from Dean’s forehead. He smiled, face lighting up with love and happiness.

“No. You’re still my Dean, and I love you.” He shifted his hips to relieve some of the pressure, and the head of Dean’s cock rubbed against his prostate. “Ooooohhhh, Dean…” He began to push himself into Dean’s cock, more and more desperately. Slowly Dean gave in to the alpha instinct and began thrusting faster and faster into Cas, who cried out with ecstasy.

Dean could feel his knot swelling and locking him inside Castiel as they approached the edge, and he bent his head to Cas’ neck, biting down hard and sucking the mark into Cas’ neck which would show the world that they belonged to each other. It was all Cas needed. He keened and arched, practically suspended off the bed, crying out Dean’s name. That combined with the fluttering and clenching around his cock pushed Dean over the edge too and he roared Cas’ name as hot spurts of come pulsed into his now fully-claimed omega.

Once they had regained their senses, Dean manoeuvred them into a more comfortable position. He and Cas would be locked together by his knot for the next half hour or so. He looked down at Cas, who was sleepily and contentedly nuzzling into the crook of Dean’s neck.

Surrounded in a haze of safety and love, the bonded pair drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms, and neither was bothered by dreams, good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas about how not to write bad smut, go for it.


	11. The Sun Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have spent the week in bed and they're pretty happy with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you guys were all very lovely when I had my smut-wobbly last chapter, and several of you suggested that practice would be good. So you are all now officially my smut guinea-pigs. You lucky, lucky people. 
> 
> This is basically a spot of smut, a huge amount of fluff, and some poetry. I don't even know.

Castiel woke up nestled against Dean, surrounded by his arms and his warm, appley-leathery scent. Cas burrowed further into that scent, wanting it to cover him from head to toe so that everyone would know who his alpha was, that he was claimed and taken and mated, and nothing could change that. Dean grunted and pulled Cas closer in his sleep, and Cas went willingly.

The last week had been spent in a haze, as Dean had given Cas intensive, extensive, and inventive tuition in the pleasure that they could give one another. Cas had learned where to kiss and lick and suck Dean to draw out tortured, pleasured groans from him, how to tease out the pleasure again and again until neither of them could stand it anymore and went tumbling over brink into ecstasy. Castiel had learned that Dean loved to be ridden by Castiel, and Cas found he loved the control, the sense of power it gave him to sit astride his alpha’s strong thighs, to hear Dean beg and to know that it was Cas who had made Dean have such a strong reaction.

Castiel traced the sleep-slack lines of Dean’s face. The alpha was almost vulnerable like this, and Cas felt a huge surge of love as he lay gazing at the man who had seen him, flaws and fear and all, and loved him anyway.

As though he had heard Cas’ thoughts, Dean snorted and began to stir and Cas sat back to give him room to stretch. Dean cracked open one eye and groaned loudly at the light hitting his eyes. Castiel sniggered.

“Good morning, my love, my life, it’s a beautiful sunny day, is it not?” Dean swatted vaguely in Castiel’s direction, then decided that was too much of an effort, and flung his arm across his eyes instead.  Castiel slid closer to Dean again and began to drop coaxing little kisses over Dean’s skin, of which there was rather a lot seeing as neither of them saw much point in wearing pyjamas. It would only result in an awful lot of popped-off buttons.

Dean mumbled something and shifted, giving Cas access to his neck. Cas took the opportunity and latched on, sucking and nibbling his way up to Dean’s jawline then back down to his collarbone. Dean sighed happily and relaxed into Castiel’s gentle caresses. However, they were all too brief. As soon as he was sure that Dean was fully awake, Cas leapt out of bed and drew the curtains in one fell sweep. Dean swore and jumped out of bed too, chasing a laughing Castiel around the room. The omega, having the advantage of being fully awake and not tangled in bedclothes, dodged Dean’s grasp, spinning and leaping across the floor. Dean was sorely tempted to just stop and admire the view, but the wish to touch was too strong, and he gave enthusiastic pursuit. Eventually Cas allowed himself to be caught and the two fell back down onto the bed, Dean encasing Cas with his limbs and kissing him thoroughly before letting him breathe.

“Dean, we need to get up and get dressed.” Dean hummed into Cas’ chest.

“No, we don’t. If you want to get something up though, I have a suggestion…” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Cas gave an undignified snort and shoved Dean off him.

“I’m sure you do, but we’ve already been here for over a week and Ellen shouted through the door yesterday that she expected us to be up with the sun this morning to receive visitors.”

“Damn sun,” muttered Dean. Then, struck by inspiration, he winked at Cas then strode to the window, arms outstretched in the same position he had been in the night he had comforted Cas in the storm.

“BUSY old fool, unruly Sun,   
        Why dost thou thus,  
Through windows, and through curtains, call on us ?   
Must to thy motions lovers' seasons run ?”

 Dean shook his fists dramatically.

   
        “Saucy pedantic wretch, go chide   
        Late school-boys and sour prentices,   
    Go tell court-huntsmen that the king will ride,   
    Call country ants to harvest offices ;  
Love, all alike, no season knows nor clime,   
Nor hours, days, months, which are the rags of time.   
  
        Thy beams so reverend, and strong   
        Why shouldst thou think ?   
I could eclipse and cloud them with a wink,   
But that I would not lose his sight so long.”

 Dean turned back towards Cas, and the omega’s stomach performed somersaults at the achingly tender look in Dean’s eyes. He had found that Dean had an extensive knowledge of poetry and often used it to try and express what he felt he could not say in his own words. He spoke the words to Castiel as if they were utterly true, and Castiel felt like he must be the first person in the world to truly hear and feel the centuries-old verse. Needless to say, he very much enjoyed Dean’s recitals too.

         “If his eyes have not blinded thine,   
        Look, and to-morrow late tell me,   
    Whether both th' Indias of spice and mine   
    Be where thou left'st them, or lie here with me.   
Ask for those kings whom thou saw'st yesterday,   
And thou shalt hear, `All here in one bed lay.`”

Dean returned to the bed where Castiel was sitting waiting for him, and sat down. Cas immediately climbed into his mate’s lap, arms around his neck and head tucked into the crook of Dean’s neck. In this position he could feel the low rumble coming from Dean’s warm, safe body as the words of love poured from his lips.   
  
        “He is all states, and all princes I ;  
        Nothing else is ;   
Princes do but play us ; compared to this,   
All honour's mimic, all wealth alchemy.   
        Thou, Sun, art half as happy as we,   
        In that the world's contracted thus ;   
    Thine age asks ease, and since thy duties be   
    To warm the world, that's done in warming us.   
Shine here to us, and thou art everywhere ;   
This bed thy center is, these walls thy sphere.”

Castiel tilted his face up for another kiss, and Dean willingly obliged. The two stayed locked there together for a while, each unwilling to let the other go. Eventually, Cas stirred and turned to straddle Dean.

“I noticed you changed the pronouns from `she` to `he`,” he said, rubbing his nose gently against Dean’s. “Good thinking; I wouldn’t want to think you had a little wife hidden away somewhere.” Dean huffed.

“As if anyone else could compare to you, even you did leave me with any energy,” he replied, then his expression turned mischievous. His hand stroked down Cas’ chest and fisted his cock. Cas arched as his cock swelled, and he let out a little moan. Dean smirked. “Yes. Definitely all man here…”

Castiel, still loose and slick from their love-making the night before (and then again in the middle of the night), didn’t need any prep, and slid himself down onto Dean in one smooth motion, both men throwing back their heads and moaning at the sensations that flooded their bodies. Castiel sat still for a moment, adjusting to the position, and then began to move, sliding up and down on Dean in a tantalising movement which was too much yet not enough. Dean growled with impatience and grabbed Cas’ hips, taking control and picking up the pace, thrusting up into Cas as he pulled the omega down onto his cock. The omega whimpered in pleasure and dug his fingers into Dean’s shoulders, helping leaver himself up and down. Dean’s knot swelled and he tensed, still pushing shallow thrusts into Cas as a fresh load of come spurted into the omega’s greedy hole. The feeling of Dean’s essence painting his walls, marking him inside and out, sent Castiel plunging over the edge and he screamed Dean’s name as he came.

The two rolled back under the covers, locked together, sated and exhausted. The outside world could wait for another day. Dean and Cas had everything they needed in each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am drowning I tells you, drowning in a self-inflicted sea of schmoop. And I wouldn't have it any other way.   
> I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS, JOHN DONNE WRITES SOME OF THE SEXIEST MOST ROMANTIC POETRY EVER OK GLAD WE SORTED THAT OUT.   
> The poem here is Donne's "The Sun Rising". It appears in the fic with the modern spelling because I thought it would be a bit mean to include the work of a metaphysical poet with archaic spelling as there may be people reading who aren't such Eng. Lit geeks as I am! If you are interested though, you can google it with the original spelling and it will come up on the results.   
> Let me know what you think!


	12. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are forced to emerge from their seclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. Don't you just hate in when real life gets in the way of the really important stuff?!
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning found the two lying in bed, entwined with one another, lazily kissing and touching with no goal other than revelling in the moment and their closeness. All of a sudden, they heard a commotion coming from downstairs. Dean sat up, trying to determine whose voices were so raised. He thought he could hear Ellen scolding someone, and possibly the deeper voice of Sam, trying to keep the situation calm. There was, however, at least one male voice that he could not place, although it sounded vaguely familiar. Cas grumbled to himself under his breath and burrowed into the warm patch Dean left when he sat up.

Dean waited, but the noises did not abate. He sighed, got out of bed and made his way towards the door, planning to see who was causing such disruption in his house. His hand was on the handle of the door when a shriek from Castiel stopped him.

“Dean! Your breeches! Your shirt! Something!” Dean looked down at himself and realised that he was in fact not wearing anything, and hadn’t been for several days. There was no point when Cas would just rip them off again anyway.

“You mean they won’t appreciate me like this?” Dean asked his mate, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Cas snorted, and surprised Dean by the power with which he flung a pillow at Dean’s head.

After putting on slightly more suitable attire, Dean exited the room and went to the head of the staircase to find out what was going on. Ellen’s voice drifted up the stairs.

“I keep telling you, there’s no point in waiting because I have no idea when they will come out. They’ve already been in there for over a week, and frankly I have no desire to even think about what’s going on in there. You can come back tomorrow.”

“That’s not good enough! I demand to see him!” came the voice that Dean could not quite place. The argument went on like this for several minutes as Dean listened, occasionally intercut with Sam and Jessica’s attempts to explain and placate. Ellen however, was obviously somewhat on the warpath, and her opponent was refusing to leave. With a sigh and a longing look back to where is warm, sleepy and most importantly naked mate was waiting for him, Dean began descending the staircase until he could see the group gathered in the Entrance Hall. He recognised them all, and his mouth set into a grim line.

“You.”

***

Castiel rolled over and stretched languidly as the door shut behind Dean. The omega lay in bed, one fingertip idly tracing the swell of his lips, which Dean had been worshipping when they had been interrupted. Speaking of that, the loud voices didn’t seem to be stopping. Castiel hadn’t been paying much attention to the voices other than as the reason for Dean having to stop kissing him, and the omega decided to get up and see if he could help – his presence would at the very least calm down Dean, if he had become embroiled in the argument. Cas pottered around the room, putting on his clothes in a leisurely fashion, until he suddenly heard a voice shouting which he recognised.

“You! What the hell are you doing in my house?” Cas hurriedly finished getting dressed, and ran out of the room and along the corridor to see who had made Dean so angry just by their presence. The spectacle that greeted him was unexpected, to say the least. Sam was standing slightly in front of Jessica in acknowledgement of the tension in the room. Ellen was standing by the door looking angry. Dean had his back to Castiel, facing the open doorway with sunlight streaming through it. The sunlight  made it hard for Cas to see who Dean was squaring up to – he could only vaguely make out two figures. He came down the stairs to try and see.

“Dean? What’s going on?”

Dean turned at the sound of his mate’s voice, and as he did so one of the other figures pushed past him and ran to Castiel.

“Cassie? Are you alright?”

“Gabriel? I’m fine! Why on earth are you here? Not that it’s not lovely to see you, but couldn’t you have given us some warning? We weren’t exactly…prepared for visitors…”

“Damn right we weren’t and we didn’t want any and you’ve seen him now, so get out,” snarled Dean, coming to draw Cas possessively to his side.

“What is wrong with you, Dean, darling?” asked Balthazar, who had evidently come with Gabriel to check on Cas. “Surely you have no wish to stop your mate from seeing his brother?”

“His so-called _brother_ left him alone to be abused by their guardian! His _brother_ abandoned him to get married and didn’t even take Cas away with him, away from that fucking sadist!” roared Dean. He rounded on Gabriel. “You fucking left him with fucking Alastair, and you think that _now_ is the time for you to be a protective big brother? Too fucking late, he’s got me now, and I will _never_ leave him!” Gabriel took a step closer, eyes wide and fixed on Cas.

“Castiel only told me about it a few days before he was mated to you.” Dean furrowed his brow.

“You didn’t know?” Gabriel wrenched his gaze away from Cas’ and faced Dean, fists clenched.  

“Of course not! Regardless of what you think, Dean Winchester, you’re not the only one who would do anything for Cassie! I never would have left if I had had the slightest notion…I mean, Alastair was always a bit of a bastard when I was around, but I never saw him do anything outright cruel…” Gabriel took in a shuddering breath and continued in a wobbly voice, “and then, a month ago, I come in to see my baby brother curled up and vomiting on the floor because he’s too scared to even _look_ at an alpha and he’s about to be mated to one and all he’s ever known about alphas is the _shit_ that Alastair beat into him. I swore then never to let him be hurt like that again, and that’s why I came here today. We hadn’t heard from him, and believe me, Winchester, when I say that if I find out you have been mistreating him in any way, I will _fucking. Kill. You.”_ Castiel stepped in between them before Dean could respond.

“Well, as you can see, I am very happy with Dean. I couldn’t ask for a kinder, more loving mate.” Gabriel took Cas’ hands.

“Are you sure, Cassie?” Cas smiled.

“I have never been more certain of anything, Gabriel. I love him and he loves me.” Dean’s arms crept back around Cas’ waist at that, and the omega leaned happily back against his warm, solid alpha. Gabriel looked back and forth between them, and seemed satisfied with what he saw. He stepped back and joined hands with Balthazar, the beta smirking knowingly at the assembled company as if he knew something that they did not.

“Well, my love, it seems the cavalry was not needed after all. If you and Dean are free, Cassie, Balthy and I will call again in a couple of days. We would stay now, but frankly…you smell like sex.”

“Gabriel!” yelped Cas, horrified, whilst Dean chuckled.

“Cas, I think I like your brother much more than I thought I would…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID I FOOL YOU DID YOU THINK IT WAS ALASTAIR DID YOU DID YOU?? And if you guessed who it would be...urhm...have a biscuit. Or a cookie. Or a carrot, if that's more your thing. 
> 
> I really don't know why, but I ship Gabe/Balthy really hard. They would be perfect together. So I whazzed them in here and it made me very happy. 
> 
> Feedback yesyesyesplease?


	13. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some musing, and then a certain someone shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYSGUYSGUYS I HAVE A BETA NOW so let's give it up for blackappleboyd - anything that makes sense is probably because of her. 
> 
> Having so cruelly tricked you last chapter, I hope this makes up for it somewhat.

The autumn leaves were beginning to fall in earnest, and the nights were getting longer, a fact which pleased Dean and Castiel because it meant they could spend a longer time in bed together whilst retiring at a socially acceptable hour. They spent long evenings in front of the fire, sometimes playing card and board games with Sam and Jess (and sometimes Gabriel and Balthazar), sometimes in their own room, wrapped up in blankets and each other.

Castiel took to the mastery of a large estate with impressive ease. He spent his days with Dean going around the estate, being introduced to the tenants and learning the ins and out of crop production, land fertility and the like. On discovering that Cas had never learned how to ride, Dean had immediately dragged Cas out to the stables to give him lessons. The first couple were excruciatingly embarrassing for Castiel because of the frequency with which he ended up on the ground with a bruised rear. However, Dean always kissed the bruises better at night, so it wasn’t too bad. Castiel soon got the hang of it, and the two of them were often to be found riding, racing each other and cantering through the fields in the hazy autumn sunshine.

Castiel had never been happier, and he could not believe his luck. He still sometimes had nightmares, on nights when he and Dean rolled away from each other in their sleep, or on the rare occasions where business meant Dean had to stay up for longer, but now when he woke up from them there was always Dean’s warm, safe embrace to burrow into.

Slowly but surely, Dean was reversing the teachings that had been beaten into Cas, and replacing them with a sense of how important Castiel had become to Dean, how clever and useful he was, and above all how loved and needed. Castiel truly began to blossom, enchanting everyone he met with his luminous bright eyes, his wide, all-encompassing smile, his sharp wit and dry sense of humour, and his kindness. Dean would have perhaps felt jealous were it not for the fact that whenever the omega looked at his mate, the eyes shone perceptibly brighter, the smile and laugh came more readily, and Castiel would do all he could to stay close to Dean’s side. It was obvious to all who saw them that neither wanted to be anything more than to be together. Sam told them one evening, his arm around Jess, that he had heard a couple of young men who evidently aspired to be the next Lord Byron talking about how “Dean Winchester and his Angel” would be a wonderful subject for an epic romantic poem. Castiel blushed and Dean snorted, and then later in their bed Dean used his hands and tongue to write his own poetry all over Cas’ body.

***

They had been married for about three months, and Dean had never been happier. Cas was a constant revelation, Sam and Jessica were blissfully happy, and even Ellen was scolding slightly less than usual. Dean stretched and looked across to his mate, still sleeping peacefully, one of his hands entwined with one of Dean’s. Dean shuffled over to Cas and nuzzled into the omega’s neck, inhaling deeply. Castiel’s naturally sweet scent was improved (if that was possible) by the warm, sleepy smell clinging to him. He made a contented snuffling noise in response to Dean’s affectionate kisses along his neck, and reached up a hand to stroke through the alpha’s hair.

He was therefore left disappointed and indignant a moment later when Dean drew back and leapt out of the bed, singing,

“Rise and shine, my love! Time to get up and start a new day!” A single blue eye glared balefully at Dean, who smirked back and dodged the pillow that was flung at him. Cas was getting scarily good at aiming pillows whilst still outwardly asleep. The omega made grumbling noises and burrowed further into the bedding. Dean leapt forwards to whisk the duvet off his mate, who made an undignified shrieking noise and started flailing.

“Deeean! Nooo!”

“Come on, sweetheart, you know we need to go into town today – Ellen needs me to pick up those new linens for her, among other chores…for my housekeeper, she really is very comfortable ordering me ar-ooof!” The second pillow had found its unsuspecting mark. Dean spluttered indignantly and spat out some feathers.

“Oh, stop complaining,” said Cas, now sitting up in bed and looking disgustingly composed and awake where a moment ago he had been mostly asleep and barely coherent. “You asked for it, and you know it.”

“I really don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Because you love me.”

Dean smiled. “I really do.”

***

Dean and Cas meandered through the streets hand in hand, pausing every now and then to look at shops or stalls. Dean suddenly remembered yet another errand Ellen had asked him to run, and braced himself to go into yet another shop, in order to pick up some lengths of muslin for Ellen and Jo. Castiel, uninterested in muslin, wandered over to the stables at the other side of the street, and inspected some of the horses. Dean had said that the old horse Cas had learned to ride on would no longer do for him, so the omega was keeping an eye out for any potential replacements which caught his eye.  He glanced across the road and saw Dean through the shop window, arguing with the shopkeeper. Cas huffed a laugh and amused himself with imagining all the things he and Dean could do with and to each other once they got home and Ellen was no longer pestering them.

He was so lost in his pleasant thoughts that he did not notice the body behind him until an all too familiar, hated voice murmured smoothly in his ear.

“Fancy seeing you here my pretty slut, my little bitch. Did you miss me?”

Castiel swallowed hard and fought the urge to vomit. He forced himself to stay rigid, and tried desperately to send his distress in waves to Dean.

“Alastair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-er, right? Right?


	14. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean, at last, we see each other plain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may not go the way we all want it to but never fear, it will in the end. Have patience, young Grasshoppers.
> 
> Beta'd by blackappleboyd who is an utter ray of sunshine.

Dean was busy arguing with the entirely unreasonable shopkeeper when he suddenly got a cold, uncomfortable feeling in his chest. He immediately looked around to see if his mate was alright, when he saw the omega, stock-still, with wide, panic-blown eyes, staring at him from across the street while a tall stranger was speaking into his ear. Ignoring the confused shopkeeper, Dean rushed out into the street. He was just in time to hear Cas speak one word, his voice filled with pain and terror.

“Alastair.”

Dean did the natural thing. He attacked.

*** 

Castiel was flung to one side as Dean bulled into Alastair. The two alphas were locked on the ground, rolling and throwing vicious punches. Cas tried to curl in on himself, shaking and cowering while trying to force his limbs to move to help Dean. It was useless. The thought of Alastair getting so close to the omega without him noticing, close enough to whisper filth in his ear and run dirty hands down his sides made Cas start to retch, and he vomited on the side of the road. He saw legs running past, and the next thing he knew, the sickening crunch of knuckle on flesh had ceased. A few moments later, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. His first reaction was that they were wrong; it wasn’t _Dean_ , and Cas instinctively struggled, trying to get away and find the only arms he wanted around him ever again, but he couldn’t get free. He stopped struggling as a familiar voice made its way through the fog of rage and fear surrounding his brain.

“Gabriel?” he asked, forcing his voice past the lump in his throat.

“I’m here, Cassie, it’s alright, you’re OK…”

“Dean! Where’s my Dean, I need…”

“Ssh, ssh, he’s alright, Balthy’s got him. What happened? Who was he attacking? We heard shouting and saw him on top of someone, trying to murder them by the looks of it.” Cas looked over to where the fight had taken place, and all he could see was a crowd of people.

“Alastiar…he’s here…” as Cas spoke, the crowd thinned and Alastair became apparent, blood trickling from his nose and scalp. Gabriel’s grip tightened and he growled.

“Gabriel, darling, having just noticed who our dear Dean was attempting to obliterate, I would be perfectly amenable to letting him go and helping him finish the job.” Balthazar’s smooth voice came from somewhere to the left, and Cas’ head snapped round almost painfully, trying to get a glimpse of Dean. He met the gaze of his alpha, and immediately ripped himself from Gabriel’s grasp, throwing himself at Dean. Strong arms caught him and he buried his face in Dean’s neck, letting out a sobbing breath as Dean fisted his hands in the back of Cas’ tan greatcoat to bring him even closer.

“Castiel, are you alright?” Cas nodded into the side of Dean’s neck, not quite ready to face the rest of the world. Dean was here and he was standing and he was safe and that was all that mattered. He felt something wet drip on to his cheek, and looked up at Dean. There was a cut on his cheek that was bleeding sluggishly and he had the beginnings of a truly magnificent black eye.  Cas ran his hands over Dean as Dean did the same for him. Once both had established that the other was not seriously injured, Dean gently disentangled them and stepped in front of Cas as Alastair approached them. Dean growled and subtly shifted into a slight crouch, and Gabriel and Balthazar moved to flank him. Alastair smirked as he came forwards, and held out his hands in a placating gesture.

“You must be sweet Castiel’s new owner,” he said.  He had an odd way of speaking, smooth and oily, but with a slight lisp, as though there were so many cruel and hurtful words crowding together in his mouth that they impeded the ones that got out.

“He doesn’t have a fucking owner,” ground out Dean. “I am his mate, and I will kill you for what you did to him.” Alastair gave a surprised chuckle.

“What I did to him? I didn’t do anything that wasn’t already in his nature.  He’s an omega slut; good for nothing except providing pleasure for his betters.  See his pretty lips? Those big innocent eyes? He’s a whore in the body of an innocent, and you have me to thank for his obedience, his…special skills. He’s a valuable little slave and I wanted to see that he had a proper alpha before I signed him away. I’m not convinced, to tell the truth. You seem…soft. Weak.” A feral snarl ripped its way out of Dean’s throat and he started for Alastair. He was stopped by another voice.

“If you would be so good as to refrain from killing Alastair before he has signed the papers, I would be grateful,” said Crowley as he emerged from the surrounding crowd. “It took me a damn long time to track him down and I would hate for that to go to waste. There is also of course the fact that killing him in cold blood is not legal, and even though I know for a fact that your Will is in impeccable order, I have no wish to see you hanged. Go home,” he nodded towards Castiel, “and look after your mate. He’s the one who needs you right now. I’ll sort things out here.”

Dean stayed rigid, staring at Alastair. Castiel walked forward and timidly tugged on Dean’s sleeve.

“Dean?” The alpha turned to Cas, and the omega sighed in relief as Dean cupped his mate’s face in his bloodied hands. “Can we just go home now? Please?” Dean let out a long breath.

“Of course, Cas. Whatever you need.” He wrapped an arm securely around Castiel before turning back to Alastair. “This isn’t over, you piece of shit.” Alastair smirked and bowed sarcastically as they walked away.

***

The walk home was long and cold. Dean tried desperately to stop Castiel from shaking, but nothing seemed to help. In the end, Dean swept the omega into his arms and carried him. Gabriel and Balthazar hurried on ahead to warn Ellen, Sam and Jessica, so Dean carried Cas in silence apart from the occasional murmured reassurance of love and comfort. Sam came to meet them as they came down the drive, offering to help Dean bear Cas. Dean’s response was to shake his head and cuddle his mate closer to him. He stopped walking when Jess came out to stand in front of them with Gabriel. She reached a hand out to Cas, sending a questioning glance towards Dean. He nodded stiffly, and she laid her hand on Cas’ forehead, as did Gabriel. As the only other omegas in the house, they were the least likely to worsen Castiel’s fear, and they tried to convey feelings of safety and calm. The shaking lessened slightly, and Dean nodded his thanks. He found his voice enough to tell Ellen to bring up the tea, then he carried his mate up the stairs and into their room.

When he tried to put Cas down, the omega whimpered and clung closer. Dean ended up dragging the bedclothes off the bed with one hand before sitting in front of the fire, Cas in his lap, and creating a warm cocoon of blankets and duvets around them. He took off his mate’s wet boots and his over-garments, rubbing at his feet and hands to try and get them warm again. Castiel kept his face buried in the crook of Dean’s neck.  Dean kept murmuring soothing nothings to his mate until the shaking slowly subsided. Then he heard a small voice speak.

“I’m sorry.” Dean craned his neck to try and glimpse Castiel’s face, but the omega stubbornly kept his face obscured.

“Cas? Sweetheart, why on earth should you be sorry?” Dean felt something wet on his neck where Cas’ face was hidden. He gently cupped Cas’ face and made him look up at Dean through his tears. “I’m going to say something to you, and I need you to listen carefully, and understand, and believe me. Can you do that for me?” Cas bit his lip, tears shimmering in his eyes and spilling over, and nodded. Dean rewarded him with a gentle kiss on the nose. “I love you, Castiel Winchester. You are handsome and kind and one of the bravest people I have ever met. No-“ his grip on Cas’ face tightened as the omega tried to look away-“you need to look at me as I say this, see the truth in my eyes.” He rested their foreheads together. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and while there is still breath in my body you will not be harmed by another living soul. And I won’t stop loving you just because you survived things in your past which would have utterly broken a lesser man.” Dean looked deep into Castiel’s tear-bright eyes, and tried desperately to make the omega understand and believe. “None of us are without scars, be they inside or out, and they make us who we are, and you, Castiel, are a fucking warrior.” That earned a watery chuckle, and Dean continued. “And I love every bright, wonderful inch of you, and don’t you ever think otherwise.” Dean leaned forward to kiss Castiel, long and tenderly, and Cas responded before heaving a sigh and snuggling down into the blankets and the alpha, shutting his eyes as he did so.

They stayed there on the floor all night and Castiel slept as Dean held him close and watched over him, his words washing over Cas as gentle waves upon a quiet shore.

“I wonder, by my troth, what thou and I

Did, till we loved? Were we not weaned till then?

But sucked on country pleasures, childishly?

Or snorted we in the Seven Sleepers’ den?

’Twas so; but this, all pleasures fancies be.

If ever any beauty I did see,

Which I desired, and got, ’twas but a dream of thee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Donne aficionados will notice that the poem is incomplete - I basically just really liked the last couple of lines of the first verse, so I stopped it there. If you're interested in looking up the entire poem, it's called "The Good-Morrow". 
> 
> Feedback please, even if it's just hatin' on Alastair. The bastard.


	15. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the Alastair incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOOD LORD ABOVE, SO MUCH FLUFF. YOU COULD STUFF A THOUSAND PILLOWS WITH IT. 
> 
> And blackappleboyd is the bestest most wondrous beta ever.

Castiel woke up in his and Dean’s bed with a throbbing headache, and he groaned as he rolled over. It was only then that he realised that Dean wasn’t in the bed with him, and all the possible worst-case scenarios flashed through the omega’s mind.

_Of course, it was only a matter of time. Now he’s seen the real you, how weak you are, of course he’d be disgusted, of course he’d leave you. You’re just not worth it, Castiel._

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. He looked across the room to see Dean, carrying a tray upon which was loaded a teapot, mugs (Dean didn’t believe in teacups unless they had company over) and various covered dishes.

“You’re awake! Sorry I wasn’t here; you’ve been asleep for about fourteen hours and when you started stirring I thought you’d probably be hungry when you woke up, so I just slipped out…”

“It’s alright, Dean. Thank you.” Castiel interrupted, the knot in his chest loosening with the knowledge that his mate hadn’t left him. Dean came and set the tray down on the bedside table before sitting on the bed beside Cas. The alpha took his mate’s chin in his hands and tilted Cas’ face up, inspecting the pale skin and shadowed eyes.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, frowning with concern. Cas sighed.

“Better, just…drained. And scared.” Dean drew Cas close into the warm circle of his arms. He rested his lips in Cas’ soft hair as one of his hands stroked idly up and down the omega’s back.

“You know you don’t need to be scared, right Cas? You know I’ll never let that fucker anywhere near you – I’ll die before I let him lay a finger on you again.” Cas raised his face from where it had been buried in Dean’s chest, and clenched his fists.

“Don’t you understand? I’m not scared for myself, apart from the idea of losing you. Alastair won’t forgive or forget what happened yesterday, and I’m scared he’ll try to hurt you. And you said it yourself, you won’t let Alastair hurt _me_ , but you’ll willingly put yourself in danger if it means protecting me, and I…I can’t deal with that, Dean! This goes both ways; you say you can’t live without me, and I damn well can’t live without you. Don’t you see, if he hurts you, it’s my fault! And he wants to hurt you Dean, he wants to kill you and drag me back to Hell with him, and I can’t…” Castiel broke off with a choked sob. Dean hugged him closer and quickly scrubbed a hand over the back of his own eyes and cleared his throat before speaking.

“I’m sorry. I hadn’t thought…I didn’t realise you’d feel that way too –“

“You are a bloody idiot then, Dean.”

The alpha gave a small chuckle. “I know. I constantly underestimate you, Castiel Winchester.

“In any case, we needn’t worry about this at the moment – it’s all conjecture. Who knows, Alastair might not even be in town anymore: Crowley can be a mean and persuasive bastard when he wants to be, and I got the impression he wasn’t overly fond of Alastair.

“So here’s what we’ll do now, we’ll try not to spend all our time worrying. We’ll talk to Crowley, and we’ll maybe practice a little hand-to-hand combat; and right at this moment we’ll have breakfast, because I think I’m wasting away from the hunger. Sound like a plan?”

Castiel nodded, and blew his nose violently as Dean turned away to pour the tea. Cas took the proffered mug and cupped it in his hands as he leaned against the headboard. Dean whipped the covers off the plates, and Cas bit back a moan of appreciation at the sight laid out before him. Golden toast, crispy bacon, tiny succulent mushrooms, and…

“Dean! Dean, are those Ellen’s crumpets?” Dean smirked and nodded. “I thought she only made them on special occasions?”

“I think she felt you ought to be coddled a little today and she knows how much you love them. But you know the rules: they’re to be saved for last and you have to eat the rest of your breakfast first.” The alpha held out a piece of toast to Cas, who leaned forward and took a bite, shutting his eyes in ecstasy as the melted butter flooded his mouth.

He ate exclusively from Dean’s hand, the alpha feeding him every bite. The process made both of them feel much better: by being once more in the role of the protector and provider, Dean was able to calm his concerns about keeping Cas safe, and Castiel felt cherished and looked after by his alpha.

Once they had demolished the bacon and toast, Dean pulled the plate of crumpets towards him. Castiel made grabbing motions with his hands and practically climbed into Dean’s lap in his quest to get closer to the food. Dean snickered.

“Should I be jealous, Cas?” The omega, realising where he was, settled himself more comfortably on top of Dean, and opened his mouth expectantly. Dean gulped, then held out the first crumpet. Cas took a bite and let out a rather obscene moan, noting and enjoying the fact that Dean’s eyes were wide and fixed on him.

By the time the crumpets were finished, Dean was sporting a full-on erection, which he tried gallantly to hide, not wishing to push Castiel into anything if he was still reeling too much from the previous day to want to do anything particularly intimate.

If he was, it didn’t show in the way he presented his plump lips (smooth and shiny from the large amounts of butter on the crumpets) to be kissed, or the feverish way in which Cas tugged off Dean’s shirt and worshipped the alpha’s torso, suckling Dean’s nipples and moaning around them, Dean’s fingers threading, pulling and petting through his hair.

It likewise didn’t show in the way Cas straddled Dean’s lap and started grinding their crotches into each other, arching his back with pleasure until his body was one beautiful curve, taut and perfect and begging to be touched, kissed and licked on every inch. Dean, of course, obliged.

It didn’t show in the way Cas’ legs spread apart to accommodate Dean in between them when he flipped them over and laid Cas down over the pillows.

It didn’t show in the breathy moans Castiel gave as Dean slowly fingered and stretched him, the moans he gave with those fingers just brushing his prostate then moving away before surging back, ratcheting up Cas’ ecstasy.

It certainly didn’t show in the way Cas begged for Dean to just get on with it and fuck him already, or in the way he whimpered and pleaded and bucked with his _need_ , or in the way he finally screamed out Dean’s name and arched practically off the bed with the force of his release.

And it didn’t show afterwards, when they lay in a sleepy, happy tangle of limbs, trading kisses and whispers and touches. Cas snuggled into Dean with a contented sigh, and drifted off into a sated sleep.

Dean lay there a little while longer, watching Cas’ peaceful, youthful face and revelling in the fact that this perfect angel was all his.

And he knew, no matter what, that he would die before he let anyone take it away from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the food-induced sex. I was really hungry when I wrote that bit and I feel it may have bled through a bit...
> 
> Feedback!


	16. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys `train`, and then something else happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS THE WHATSIT IS ABOUT TO HIT THE OOJAMAFLIP. Enjoy it!
> 
> As ever, blackappleboyd is the brains to my brawn, the quality to my quantity.

The next few months passed rather in a blur. Castiel’s rest (and therefore Dean’s too) was initially plagued by an increase in the nightmares, but Dean’s steady love and reassurance coupled with the complete absence of any news of Alastair meant that they faded with time. Castiel once again was happy to leave the grounds to venture into town, as long as he was with Dean. Although that last part was less to do with Alastair and more to do with the fact that Dean and Cas were so close that being apart from each other for any length of time just felt wrong.

True to his word, Dean began to teach Cas hand-to-hand combat. Obviously Alastair had never permitted such instruction, so Cas was a complete novice. However, he was a fast learner, and this combined with his speed and his lithe, sinewy body meant that Dean was soon having to try very hard to continue besting his mate. There was also the fact that the practice sessions invariably ended with sex. One would pin his opponent, thus bringing certain parts of the body into close contact and providing a fairly compelling case for postponing the training session in favour of more pleasurable pursuits.

Castiel reflected upon this one afternoon, as he and Dean once more ended up loving and entwined when they should have been practicing throwing punches. Dean had tripped Cas in one fluid movement, pinning the omega with his own body. His hands had begun to roam, stroking Cas’ flanks gently while he nibbled at the bonding mark on his mate’s neck. Cas had giggled and tried to resist, but Dean was a complete cheat and began reciting poetry at him. Cas delighted in hearing Dean recite, his low voice rising and falling melodically as his mouth formed around the centuries-old verses. It had transpired that Dean also rather enjoyed reciting poetry during their foreplay. It always reflected their moods at the time, Dean’s repertoire covering everything from slow and romantic to rushed and heated. Today it was sensual, all about the light brushes of Dean’s hands over Cas’ peaked nipples, the slow sweep of Cas’ tongue along Dean’s collarbone, the luxurious warm feeling that spread from every point where their bodies touched.

“ Licence my roving hands, and let them go   
Before, behind, between, above, below.”

Dean buried his face in the crook of Cas’ neck, bestowing open-mouthed kisses on all the skin he could reach. Cas’ back bent into an arc as he sighed with the lazy pleasure of it.

 “O, my America, my Newfoundland,   
My kingdom, safest when with one man mann'd,   
My mine of precious stones, my empery ;   
How am I blest in thus discovering thee !   
To enter in these bonds, is to be free ;   
Then, where my hand is set, my soul shall be.” 

Castiel wriggled, trying to get their bodies even closer together and huffing when there were too many clothes in the way. Dean laughed at the omega’s pout and efficiently stripped Cas of his shirt and breeches before doing the same for himself.

    “Full nakedness !  All joys are due to thee ;   
As souls unbodied, bodies unclothed must be   
To taste whole joys.”

Dean took a firm hold of Cas’ length and gently worked up the omega to an arching, sighing orgasm. Once recovered, Cas made a move to reciprocate, but then surprised Dean by kissing down the alpha’s neck and collarbones, past his chest and stomach. It was only once Cas’ lips were at Dean’s hip that the alpha’s brain caught up and he realised what the omega was doing. He had time for one gasp before his cock was engulfed in Cas’ hot mouth and Gods, it felt so good and he was drowning in sensation and the world was turning bright white and only Cas’ eyes were brighter…

Dean came with a grunt and a “Cas!”. The omega crawled back up his mate’s body to kiss him, and the two drifted into a doze, only broken when Becky the maid found them like that on the floor and woke them up with her cooing.

***

That evening, Dean had to go in to town to do some business regarding taxes with Crowley. Castiel was feeling rather tired, so he opted to stay behind. Dean dropped a long kiss on his lips, and promised to be back by nine at the latest. Castiel curled up in an armchair in the library (one of his favourite rooms) with a novel and a cup of tea, and prepared to while away the evening in this manner.

***

Castiel started as the grandfather clock chimed the half-hour. He looked up at the clock and was shocked to see that it was already half-past nine. He must have drifted into a doze, and was rather surprised that Dean had not come in to see him and woken him up to take him to bed.

Cas pottered over to the kitchen, where Ellen was making the bread and muffins for the next day.

“Ellen, where is Dean? I’ve not seen him since he’s been back.” Ellen gave him a puzzled look.

“I assumed he had gone straight to you – I’ve not seen him either. Perhaps he’s been held up. Now I think of it, I think there was a note delivered for you about an hour ago – his business must be taking longer than he anticipated. I think Becky left it for you in the hall.”

Cas thanked her, stole a freshly baked muffin and skittered from the room before she could thwack him with her wooden spoon. He wandered into the entrance hall, and located the folded piece of paper with his name on it. He opened it and began to read.

The muffin fell to the floor, forgotten as Castiel read the words before him, trying desperately to wake from the nightmare he seemed to suddenly have plunged into.

_I thought I might get to know your `mate` a little better, see if he’s man enough for you._

_He may not enjoy the experience, but I certainly will._

_If you want him to live, present yourself in exchange, alone, at the old cotton factory by the river, by midnight._

_You belong to me, Castiel._

Cas’ hands shook as he read the note again and again, the words becoming more and more blurred by the tears in his eyes.

Alastair had Dean.

Alastair was planning to hurt Dean, kill Dean.

Castiel wasn’t going to let that happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WORRY THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP FORTHWITH AND I'M SO EXCITED I CAN'T STOP WRITING IN CAPITALS. 
> 
> The poem is an extract from Donne, "On his Mistress Going to Bed". For fairly obvious reasons I couldn't use the whole poem, but if 16th century smut is your thing, look it up.


	17. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas goes to save Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again, hope none of you died from impatience, because I would feel pretty guilty. 
> 
> Our heroic Cas shall ride off into the night and get to Dean, and then we shall see. 
> 
> blackappleboyd. Yes.

Castiel stood shaking, the paper in his hands. He jumped violently as Ellen came round the corner.

“Castiel, does Dean have any idea what time he’ll be back or whether to keep any dinner for him? I swear, that boy…Castiel? Honey, what’s wrong?” Wordlessly, Cas handed her the letter. She gasped as she read it and her eyes rapidly filled with tears which spilled over as she looked at Castiel. “Wh…what will we do?”

“I’m going to get him back.” Cas replied shortly. Ellen took in a deep breath and seemed to regain some of herself.

“No.” Castiel turned to look at Ellen incredulously.

“No?”

“No. You are planning to offer yourself to this…this sadist, in order to save Dean. I practically raised that boy, I know him better than almost anyone, and he will never forgive you if you give yourself up for him, or me if I let you.”

“Ellen, you said it yourself. You practically raised him, and I _know_ you love him like he’s your own. _I can get him back,_ don’t you see?” He tried to turn away from Ellen, but the housekeeper caught his face between her hands and held him there.

“You can’t sacrifice yourself for him. You’re not some kind of expendable possession Castiel, you are part of this family and you are not to put yourself in danger!” Cas’ heart lightened for a moment at Ellen’s words, but the cold heaviness descended a moment later as he remembered that he would not be a member of the family for much longer. He took Ellen’s hands and gazed into her eyes, willing her to understand.

“Please, Ellen, try to comprehend my position. I can’t…I wouldn’t be able to live with it if Dean was hurt and I could have done something to stop it. I’m going and you have absolutely no chance of persuading me otherwise.” He kissed her forehead as she wept, then took up his greatcoat and strode towards the door.

However, as he yanked it open, he was prevented from stepping out by a figure in the doorway. Castiel stumbled back, and the figure walked inside, into the light. It was Crowley.

“Evening, all.” He said, raising an eyebrow at Cas’ trembling frame and Ellen’s tearstained face. “I assume you’ve heard the news about Dean?” Cas started forward.

“How do you-“ he was interrupted by Crowley.

“He never made it to our appointment. About forty-five minutes ago, one of my minions came to me and said he had seen Mr Winchester accosted by several thugs and hauled off in a cart.”

Cas swore violently. “So, Alastair has men working for him, then?”

Crowley raised an eyebrow delicately.

“So Alastair’s behind this, is he? That makes sense; he did come across as a slimy, nasty piece of work. Evidently my carefully worded hints that he should leave and never come back fell on deaf ears. Anyway, as soon as I heard the story I made all haste to come here and apprise you of the situation.”

“My thanks to you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go and save my husband,” replied Cas, growing impatient with Crowley’s seeming unconcern. He tried to brush past the lawyer, but Crowley caught his arm, and looked at him, a hint of sympathy shining out of his eyes.

“Castiel…Alastair has men in his pay who will do anything for the right amount of money. You cannot go into this assuming that you will come out in one piece, if at all.” Castiel stared back at Crowley with an unflinching gaze.

“I am fully aware of that. But Dean _will_ come out, and that is all that matters.” Crowley sighed and let go of Cas’ arm. Cas looked at him in confusion. “That’s it? You’re not going to try and convince me not to go?”

“I’m not a bloody babysitter. You want to play straight into Alastair’s hands, nobly sacrifice yourself for your love, I won’t stop you.”

“Thank you.” Cas said sincerely to the lawyer. He paused, then spoke again. “Crowley…would you do one thing for me?”

“I am at your disposal.”

“Would you go to my brother Gabriel and tell him what has happened? Tell him…tell him I love him and I’m sorry and that I hope he can understand – I know he’d do the same were he in my position.” Crowley inclined his head and Castiel clapped him on the shoulder before striding out into the wet, wild night.

***

Castiel went straight to the stables and after a moment of consideration went to saddle Dean’s sleek black stallion, Imp. The horse sidled, suspicious of the unfamiliar hands on him. Cas murmured soothingly to him, and slipped on his bridle and saddle. Then, wasting no time, he mounted and spurred the stallion, who leaped forward into the night, carrying Castiel to Dean.

***

Barely fifteen minutes later, Imp clattered to a halt outside the old cotton factory. Even without the rain and darkness it would have presented a forbidding aspect, all rotting wood and boarded up windows. Castiel dismounted and hitched Imp to a fence before entering the building. It was dark and dank inside, the rain beating a tattoo on the roof and in some places on the floor where the ceiling had given way. Cas paused, unsure of where to go. He could hear no evidence of any other living thing except rats, and he wondered for a moment whether it was all a cruel trick, if Dean wasn’t here after all.

His doubts were somewhat assuaged by the tiny pinprick of light that appeared in the distance and steadily approached where he stood. It was eventually revealed to be a lantern held aloft by a huge man with a scarred face and a very distinctive smell, who took in a deep sniff and leered at Cas as he got closer.

“Alastair was right, you are a pretty little bitch, aren’t you – smell good, too. Maybe after you and he are reunited he’ll let you have a turn with me. Would you like that, whore, for me to knot you good and proper? I’ll bet you’re pretty when you beg.” Castiel stood tall, fighting down the panic and the bile that rose in his throat at the man’s words. Instead, he tried to imagine what Dean would do were he in this situation. Probably…probably bravado and a sarcastic comment.

 “If we’re finished with the small talk, perhaps we could move things along and you can take me to your employer,” he said, trying to sound as unconcerned as the lump in his throat would allow. He noticed the man had a large fresh bruise and some dried blood on his nose, and Cas realised with a surge of fierce pride that it must have been bestowed upon him by Dean when he was captured. He held the gaze of Alastair’s thug and smirked openly and obviously at the injuries. The other man swore under his breath, then turned and walked away. Cas followed, and was led through the main factory floor - the disused and broken machines casting horrific shadows upon the walls when the lantern’s light fell on them - up the rotting stairs; to a large wooden door. The man opened the door and bowed mockingly as Castiel walked past into the room, before chuckling darkly and retreating back the way he had come.

Castiel looked around the room. It looked like it must have been one of the smaller counting rooms, or perhaps somebody’s office. It was in the same state of disrepair as the rest of the factory. The main difference that Cas could see at first glance was the fact that this room was well lit, candles and lanterns used liberally and perched on most of the available surfaces. The omega blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light, then gasped as he opened his eyes and saw his alpha.

Dean was unconscious, held up only by his wrists, which were tied together and attached to a chain which hung from the ceiling. He slumped forward as much as he was able, and Cas could see his wrists were already chafed and red, as well as his face being bruised, presumably from the initial abduction. He was clad only in his breeches and his shirt, which was torn and blood-stained. A thin trickle of blood dripped down from his hairline. Castiel rushed over to his mate, and grabbed his waist, trying to take the alpha’s weight on himself to ease the pressure on Dean’s wrists.

“Dean! Dean, wake up! Are you alright? We need to get you out of here before Alastair comes back. Dean? Dean!” Dean groaned and opened his eyes slightly. It took him a moment to focus on Cas, and when he did his eyes widened in horror and he began to move more, his hands twisting and flexing, trying to touch his omega.

“Cas, no, you can’t be here…too dangerous…Alastair…” his gaze travelled beyond Cas and he drew in a sharp, pained breath. “No….he’s here, he’s behind…get out, _please_ , save yourself…” Castiel silenced him with a hand over his lips.

“No, Dean. You have already saved me. Now it’s my turn.”

Castiel turned to face the man who had abused him and tortured him. The man who had done everything he could to break him and turn his world into a place of misery and fear. Castiel stood in his rightful place, between that man and the man who had made him whole again, shown him love and laughter and brought light and poetry to his life.

Castiel turned to face Alastair. And he did it for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY DON'T HATE ME PLEASE OK THANKS I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WORTH IT AND IF IT ISN'T YOU CAN MOB ME.


	18. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastair is a complete and utter villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT, I REALLY SHOT MYSELF IN THE FOOT WITH THIS CONSTANT UPDATE MALARKY. 
> 
> blackappleboyd is the number 1 beta.
> 
> Warning: while there is no actual rape/non-con in this chapter, it is pretty explicitly contemplated, so if you're triggered by that kind of thing then you should probably skip this chapter. Message me and I'll give you the edited version!

Alastair emerged from the shadows like some kind of monster emerging from a nightmare into reality. He was dressed elegantly in black from head to toe, making his fiery hair and beard stand out. He had almost sickly-pale skin, marred on one cheek by a streak of blood which Cas knew with horrid certainty was Dean’s.  Alastair smiled as he stared unabashedly at Cas raking his eyes up and down the omega’s body as though Cas were already naked.

“Well, well, little whore,” he murmured. “Evidently being fucked agrees with you; you’re positively glowing. I knew I should have knotted your pretty little hole myself before letting you go. But never mind, it is an oversight which will soon be rectified.” Castiel forced himself to ignore the horror he felt at hearing those words and tried to stay strong, like Dean would be. He met Alastair’s gaze.

“I have met your requirements, Alastair. Let Dean go now.”

“Cas…no…” Dean’s weak voice came from behind Cas. The omega ignored it and kept his gaze unwaveringly on Alastair. Alastair pretended to contemplate, idly twirling a knife between his fingers as he did so. The slow spin and flash as the metal reflected the fire from the candles made Alastair look as though he had risen straight out of Hell.

“I don’t know, little slut. I think Dean might want to stay around for a while, don’t you? So he can see how a _real_ alpha claims his omega bitch. Do you think he’ll enjoy that, little one? Seeing my big knot pumping in and out of your tiny hole? He knows how tight you are, how receptive you are, and I think he would really enjoy the show you and I would put on for him – you always did beg so prettily.” Dean was moaning and struggling frantically, trying to get to Cas and protect him. Castiel walked towards Alastair.

“Listen to me, you sick, sadistic fuck,” he spat in the alpha’s face. “I only came here in exchange for Dean’s freedom. You Let. Him. Go.”

Alastair’s face contorted into fury.

“How dare you presume to give me orders, you pathetic little whore!”

He dealt Cas a vicious backhanded blow, sending the omega flying across the room and into a corner. He then began to advance towards Dean, who had tears streaming down his face as he screamed for Cas. Alastair began speaking, calm once more, and ignored Cas completely.

“You really have let him down, you know, Dean, coddling him, spoiling him the way you have,” the other alpha mused as he played with his knife. “I think perhaps before I teach little Castiel a lesson, I’ll have to teach you one.” Castiel tried desperately to clear the ringing in his ears, wiping away the blood that trickled down his cheek – Alastair must have hit Cas with the same hand the knife was in. Cas shook his head, trying to focus on Dean. Alastair continued:

“I could make the omega slut suck me off in front of you, maybe, come all over his face and make you lick it off him. Or I could just beat you to within an inch of your life, flay the skin off you, break your bones…mmm, the delicious things I could do to you.” Alastair spared a glance over at Castiel, who was struggling to stand up, leaning against the wall to try and stop his head spinning.

_Dean, Dean, have to get to Dean, save Dean…_

Alastair smiled cruelly and walked over to the desk at the back of the room. He set the knife down on the surface and picked up a different object. It took Castiel a moment before he realised what it was; but when he did, he sucked in a harsh, painful breath of air. Alastair had picked a whip, with nails sticking out of the end. His eyes never flinched from Cas as he fingered the sharp points and began speaking to Dean again. “Or, I could test a theory I have about you, Dean. You see, you’re so weak, so pathetic, I think you’re not really an alpha – you might be in body but not in your soul. Inside, you’re just another omega bitch, panting for a knot in your hole. And I’ll give it to you. Unfortunately,” Alastair moved so he was talking straight into Dean’s ear while keeping his eyes on Cas. He pitched his voice so that he could have been speaking to Dean as a lover were it not for the obscenities dripping like poison from his lips. “You’re not made to take a knot, so it will hurt. You will scream and your little bitch will scream as I slam you on my cock, the only thing making it smoother being your own blood as I split you in half. You won’t like it Dean, but it’s for your own good.” For the first time, fear for himself rather than for Cas shone through Dean’s eyes, but he swallowed and spoke through cracked lips, diverting Alastair’s attention away from Castiel.

“I…I’ll stay. Let Cas go, and you can do that and more to me. Just, please let Cas go…”

“Ah-ah-ah,” Alastair interrupted, placing his finger over Dean’s lips. The alpha flinched violently, trying to get away from Alastair’s touch. “Omegas don’t speak without permission. Remember that, or I’ll have to cut out your tongue.”

Castiel, having regained his stability and senses, began to creep closer to the desk where Alastair had left the knife. The alpha, busy tormenting Dean, didn’t notice.

_Surprise him, take his knife, give Dean the time to get out…_

“You have such pretty cocksucking lips it would be a shame to get rid of them, so yes, it will certainly have to be the tongue. Open wide, Dean…”

Dean struggled frantically against his bonds, and headbutted Alastair. The alpha staggered backwards, cursing. He spat out a mouthful of blood, and directed a hefty blow at Dean. Dean’s head snapped round with the force of it, and before he had time to recover, Alastair was laying into him with the whip. The nails caught and bit, leaving deep scours in Dean’s flesh as he howled in pain.

And Castiel snapped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE STRUCTURE CHANGED SO I'M REALLY SORRY, YOU CAN MOB ME BUT ONLY ONCE I'VE FINISHED THIS FIC. AND I SWEAR, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WORTH IT.


	19. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastair is villainous and Cas and Dean are heroic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE ONE, THE ONE YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT!
> 
> blackappleboyd worked wonders on this chapter. You have no idea.

A roar of pure rage, worthy of the most violent alpha, ripped its way out of Castiel’s chest. He charged towards Alastair, who stood, frozen in shock, the whip still in his hand and dripping with Dean’s blood. He regained his wits just before Cas reached him and the whip lashed out, cutting Castiel on the shoulder. The omega ignored the flash of pain, grabbing the end of the whip as it lashed towards him a second time. He and Alastair stayed frozen like that for a moment, vying for dominance, before Castiel roared again and pulled with all his strength, yanking Alastair off-balance. The alpha staggered, and before he could recover, Castiel’s fist connected solidly with his nose, and the satisfying crunch of the bone told Cas all he needed to know. The omega followed up his advantage with rapid blows to Alastair’s jaw, stomach and groin. The alpha doubled over, wheezing and coughing, as Cas stood over him and kicked him to the floor.   

“ _No-one_ gets to hurt my Dean, you fucking bastard,” the omega growled, his voice infused with blood and rage and hatred. “You really fucked up, Alastair. You could have done what you wanted to me and I would have let you if you’d only let Dean go. But when you hurt my _mate_?” Castiel leaned close to Alastair and placed his foot on the alpha’s windpipe, applying enough pressure to make him struggle for breath as Cas looked straight into his eyes and hissed, “ _mistake._ ”

***

Alastair stared up at the omega who had murder and rage flashing in his eyes, and he suddenly felt a sensation he enjoyed inflicting but hadn’t experienced himself in years. Fear; he felt fear. He looked up into the eyes of the man who had been broken and scared when he had left Alastair, and who had been healed by the green-eyed alpha, Dean. He looked up into those astoundingly blue eyes, and he saw his own death there, written large.

Alastair felt a sudden surge of rage. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go! Castiel was supposed to be submissive and broken and ready to be Alastair’s bitch for the rest of his life. His alpha Dean was supposed to be injured or, even better, dead. Instead he was very much alive; and the omega – a fucking _omega!_ – was standing over Alastair preparing to take his revenge.

Alastair used the strength from his rage to heave up and send Castiel off-balance, giving the alpha time to roll away behind the desk, wheezing for breath. With fumbling fingers, he opened the top drawer and removed the pistol he had stashed there earlier in case of emergency. If he was going to Hell, he’d make damn sure he’d take one or both of the Winchesters with him.

***

Cas swore as he stumbled away from Alastair’s clutching hands. By the time he had regained his balance, the alpha had disappeared behind the desk, and Cas could hear a drawer opening, and he knew that Alastair would have been prepared for anything. Who knew what weapon he had hidden in there? To be on the safe side, Cas moved between Dean and the desk, so that if Alastair tried to hurt Dean, Castiel would be in the way.

Silence. Castiel took in a deep breath, wanting with every fibre to run to Dean, make sure he was alright, set him free, and then never leave his arms again. But Cas knew that a moment of distraction could give Alastair the opportunity he needed to kill them both, so the omega stayed where he was.

When he heard a quiet whimper of pain from Dean, the red mist over his eyes that had been receding came flooding back and Cas growled, sick of the game of cat-and-mouse that Alastair seemed to be playing. Castiel resolved to end it.

He charged towards the desk, going round the far side to surprise Alastair. He rounded the corner, and Alastair whipped round, firing his pistol. Castiel felt a quick searing pain on the side of his arm but he ignored it, and in another second he was on Alastair and the two were grappling on the floor, wrestling for the firearm. They rolled, and Cas became dimly aware that they were rolling towards Dean. Before he could change the direction and get Dean out of the line of fire, Alastair gained the upper hand and pinned Castiel, purposefully grinding his crotch obscenely into Cas’. Cas suddenly froze, the red mist dispersed by cold fear, the feeling of Alastair’s hips on his bringing back horrible memories of coercion and pain. His mind tried desperately to break through and regain control, but his body was paralysed with the weight of his memories. Alastair smiled triumphantly.

“There now, little slut,” he cooed. “This is how it’s supposed to be. You’ve been a very bad boy, but if you’re good from now I’ll let you live, alright? And now I’m going to fuck y-“

***

Alastair had forgotten about Dean. Through the haze of blood-loss, pain and fear for Castiel, Dean saw the fight, saw his mate transform into some kind of beautiful avenging angel. He saw Alastair crawl behind the desk like the vermin he was, and he saw Alastair pin Castiel right by Dean’s feet, whispering more of his disgusting threats. The captive alpha scraped up his remaining strength and heaved up his bleeding, aching body; using the chains his wrists were attached to as leverage. He swung his feet, biceps straining to hold up his bodyweight, and struck out with both legs, smashing straight into Alastair’s face and knocking him off Castiel.

The omega scrambled to his feet and grabbed the knife that Alastair had put down on the desk. He then ran to Dean and cut the binds around his wrists. The alpha slumped, his legs unable to hold him up. Castiel kept a firm grip on his body, lowering him to the floor. Dean managed to smile up at Cas, although it probably looked more like a bloody grimace. Cas pressed a quick kiss to his lips, and murmured, “My Alpha,” before placing his body in front of Dean’s and turning to Alastair.

Alastair had grabbed up the pistol from where it lay on the floor, and was pointing it at Cas and Dean. His smile looked like a black abyss gaping out of a blood-covered face. He cranked back the hammer, and his finger started to press down on the trigger.

It never went all the way. There was a blurred movement from Cas’ wrist and a flash of silver, and a moment later Alastair’s knife had buried itself to the hilt in its owner’s chest.

Alastair swayed, staring unbelievingly at Castiel. The omega stood tall, looking (to Dean’s fevered imagination), for all the world like a guardian angel, shining with power and righteousness. Alastair slowly crumpled into the pool of his own life’s blood on the floor, until finally his sightless, glazed eyes stared up at nothing, and he breathed no more.

***

Castiel felt an exhaustion settle into his very bones, but his primary concern was Dean, and getting his alpha to medical help. He took a deep breath and braced his shoulder under Dean’s armpit, hoisting him to his feet. Castiel half dragged, half carried his beloved out of the room, and neither of them looked back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like? Did it go how you thought it would? Comment! Tell me all! I'm genuinely terrified right now that you guys didn't like it and really will mob me!


	20. Exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean try to get out of the warehouse. Enter the cavalry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Al is dead, I hope this isn't an anticlimax! This is a slightly shorter one, sort of to wrap up the rest of that night and then we can see where to go from there :)
> 
> blackappleboyd makes these chapters so much better.

They emerged into the dark corridor, and Cas wished he had thought to take one of the lanterns. His entire being rebelled at the thought of going back anywhere near Alastair’s body, so he felt his way along with one hand, the other supporting Dean.

They carried on that way for what seemed like an eternity, through the dark, the only sounds being of their harsh breathing and grunts of pain as they walked.

Castiel suddenly realised that this was wrong. Where were Alastair’s thugs? Had they heard the gunshot, assumed the worst, and run? Were they lying in wait ahead? Cas shifted his grip on Dean slightly so as not to drop him, and continued. If they were ahead, it wasn’t as if Cas could do anything about it right now. Dean was his priority, and all he cared about.

They stumbled their way to the door through which Castiel had entered. They stepped through and were making a beeline towards where Imp was tied up, but they were stopped before they could get to him. A hulking man, the same one who had taken Cas to Alastair in the first place, emerged from the shadows and blocked their path.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he sneered, walking slowly and menacingly towards them. “I’ll just be taking you right back to Alastair, naughty little whore.” Castiel stood strong, his jaw set. Alastair was dead and Dean was alive and Cas wasn’t going to be afraid anymore.

“Your master is dead. Step aside and let my mate and me be on our way.” The man paused for a moment in confusion, but then stood his ground, a lecherous smile on his face.

“So what if he is dead? Just means I can have your pretty ass all to myself. And all your little friends are busy with my guys at the moment, so you can’t count on them to come and help you. You’re mine, omega.” He started towards Cas, who began lowering Dean to the ground so that he was able to defend himself. However, before anything could happen, a cool, smooth and wonderfully familiar voice spoke.

“Actually, dear fellow, I rather think you’ve got your facts a little mixed up. We do not appreciate you calling us `little friends`; we are the cavalry. Nor do I appreciate your tone towards my brother-in-law. Stand down, sir.” The thug stared into the darkness from which the voice was coming.

“Why don’t you make me?” A vaguely frustrated sigh came from the shadows, and a single shot rang out. The thug collapsed, a bullet-hole clean through his head. Balthazar stepped into the light.

“Challenging the cavalry, what a damn fool. You don’t challenge the bloody cavalry,,” he muttered to himself, staring down at the body with an expression of fastidious disgust. “And speaking of damn fools…” he strode over to Cas and pulled him into a hug. “You wonderful, idiot boy, what the hell did you think you were doing?” Castiel looked up at Balthazar, his brow slightly furrowed. The exhaustion was finally settling in and making his legs tremble and his vision blurry.

“Dean needed me,” he replied simply, as though it were obvious.

“Told…you, Cas,” Dean said weakly. “Fucking…warrior…”

***

 Balthazar saw that it was pointless trying to get anything else out of him. He turned and called for his companions.

A moment later, Gabriel and Sam came charging round the bend. a huge Rottweiler following closely on their heels. Bringing up the rear in a very dignified manner was Crowley, who called his dog to heel as he came round the corner. Gabriel rushed to where his baby brother was swaying on his feet, and caught Cas as he fell. Sam in turn, ran to Dean, and hoisted his older brother up as if he weighed nothing. Castiel made a weak noise of protest at Dean being taken away from him, but Gabe murmured softly into his ear, keeping him calm as no-one else could. Balthazar turned to where Crowley was standing, his dog obediently at his heels.

“You will find my carriage waiting for you in the street,” Crowley informed Balthazar.

“What about you?” asked the beta.

“I believe Growley and I will stay here for a while, see if we can’t clear up this rather impressive mess.”

“You named your dog…never mind. Why do this for us?”

Crowley mused for a moment before replying.

“The kind of bond your brother-in-law has with his mate…it’s a rare and a beautiful thing. Their complete dedication to each other must have touched my stone heart. …Plus, Alastair was a cheeky bastard and I didn’t like him.” Balthazar grinned and nodded, then shook hands with Crowley before walking off to catch up with the rest of his family.

He left Crowley with his dog, the lawyer staring up at the derelict factory with a contemplative gleam in his eyes.

***

Cas was only vaguely aware of what was going on around him. He remembered coming through the door of their home and practically falling into Ellen’s slightly hysterical embrace. He remembered seeing Jessica go flying into Sam’s arms before coming over to Cas and kissing his cheeks, tears pouring down her own. He dimly remembered someone staunching the flow of blood from his arm where Alastair’s bullet had skimmed it, and patching up his various other cuts and scrapes. He was aware of seeing Dean, unconscious and covered in blood, and screaming, trying to get out of Gabe and Balthy’s restraining arms to get to his mate. He was forced to swallow something down, coughing and choking around his tears, then slowly sinking down into the oblivion of sleep.

The last thing he remembered was being laid in a soft, warm bed and struggling against the waves of sleep threatening to take him under until Dean, who was still unconscious, was laid next to him. He tried to snuggle against the alpha without hurting him; then let himself sink into the darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE BALTHAZAR I REALLY REALLY DO. 
> 
> Also Crowley. Woo-er, that man. 
> 
> While we're on the subject, pretty much all the spn men. 
> 
> There, I said it and I feel better for it.


	21. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're safe back home, but Dean isn't waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ho chaps and chapesses, here be another chapter (ha! CHAPter! See what I did there?)  
> and I warn you, you may well get stuck in the treacley amounts of schmoop herein and never be able to leave.

“…and Joshua says he’s beginning to have to rake up the fallen leaves every day and he’ll give them to Ellen and she says that she can dry and press them and then she’ll show me how to make house decorations from them and you need to see them. So you _have to wake up, Dean!_ ”

It had been two days since Alastair’s death and Dean had not yet woken up since he was sedated on the night they got back. The doctor had assured Castiel that Dean should wake up as soon as the latest dose of laudanum had worn off.  Despite the doctor’s assurances, Cas had not slept a wink since that first night.  He refused to leave Dean’s side, or rest for even a moment. He knew he would be unable to sleep until he knew Dean was alright. The alpha’s wounds had been extensive and he had lost a lot of blood.

Cas took up his usual seat on the bed next to Dean, curled up next to his alpha, holding his hand and stroking his hair gently off his forehead. He rested his lips against Dean’s temple and as he spoke, they lightly brushed Dean’s skin like a kiss.

“I know I’ve been talking to you and reading to you practically non-stop for the last two days, but there’s  something that you do for me that I’ve never attempted for you. Well, I thought it was about time that changed, so..uhm…I hope you enjoy it.” Cas cleared his throat, suddenly and inexplicably nervous. Dean made it all sound so natural and spontaneous, and Castiel was worried that he would sound stilted and contrived in comparison, even though he meant every word he said. He cleared his throat again and began, continuing to softly pet Dean’s head as he did so.

 _“_ Those lines that I before have writ do lie,  
Even those that said I could not love you dearer:  
Yet then my judgment knew no reason why  
My most full flame should afterwards burn clearer.  
But reckoning Time, whose million'd accidents  
Creep in 'twixt vows, and change decrees of kings,  
Tan sacred beauty, blunt the sharp'st intents,  
Divert strong minds to the course of altering things;  
Alas! why, fearing of Time's tyranny,  
Might I not then say, 'Now I love you best,'  
When I was certain o'er incertainty,  
Crowning the present, doubting of the rest?  
   Love is a babe, then might I not say so,  
   To give full growth to that which still doth grow?”

Cas blinked rapidly to try and hold off his tears and snuggled closer to his unconscious husband. “Please Dean, wake up now. I fucking learned Shakespeare for you, you bastard. I _need_ you to be alright, do you hear? I…I _can’t do this by myself, Dean!_ ” Cas angrily scrubbed a hand over his wet eyes. He thrust away from the bed in one movement and crossed the floor to stand by the bay window. The door opened quietly and clicked shut. Cas stayed with his back to the room, staring out at the blustery autumn day. Footsteps crossed the room towards him, and a hand touched him on the shoulder.

“How is he?” came Sam’s deep voice.

“The same,” replied Castiel shortly. Sam sighed and gave Cas’ shoulder a sympathetic squeeze.

“He’ll be alright, you know. He’ll wake up soon.” Cas shook his head silently and wrapped his arms around himself, feeling lost and small and alone and wanting nothing more than to see Dean’s stupid smile on his stupid face and be held in those stupidly warm arms once again.

“How do you know?” he asked Sam miserably. The young alpha turned Castiel around to face him and put both hands on his shoulders so he couldn’t look away.

“Listen to me. That man lying there is many things. He’s a stubborn idiot and he can be annoying as the day is long, but there is no-one – _no-one_ – who loves more deeply than he does. And there is no-one on this earth _who_ he loves more than he loves you, Castiel. I swear to you that my big brother would fight his way out of Hell itself to get back to you. He will wake up, because you need him. It’s really that simple.” Cas blinked away his tears.

“Thank you, Sam.” Sam gave Cas a quick hug, stood looking at Dean for a moment, then left.  

Cas turned back to the window, feeling, as he had done for the past two days, cold without Dean’s presence to warm him. He rested his head against the window and sighed.

He stayed there, watching as the leaves, vibrant against the dull grey sky, floated down to rest on the green grass. The grass was dull compared to Dean’s eyes…

Cas didn’t know how long he sat there for. He dimly registered when Ellen came in with the doctor, and then with a cup of tea for Castiel; which he left cold and untouched by his seat. He only wanted Dean, Dean could make it better. Maybe if Cas just wished hard enough, Dean would come back to him. Cas shut his eyes and tried to imagine his alpha’s voice, laughing and talking. It almost sounded like Dean was awake and with him, his voice growing stronger and more real by the second.

Wait…  

“ As lightning, or a taper's light,

Thine eyes, and not thy noise wak'd me;”

Castiel whirled round, and sure enough there was Dean, pale and weak-looking, but sitting up against the pillows and staring at Cas with all the wonder and love in the world bursting and spilling and bubbling up and out of his emerald eyes. Cas made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a sob and a “Dean!” and stumbled across the room. He stood over his love, reluctant to touch for fear of hurting him. Dean smiled up at his mate.

           “ Yet I thought thee

(For thou lovest truth) an angel, at first sight;

But when I saw thou sawest my heart,

And knew'st my thoughts, beyond an angel's art,

When thou knew'st what I dreamt, when thou knew'st when

Excess of joy would wake me, and cam'st then,”

Cas, joyous tears pouring from his eyes, fell on his knees by the bed and rested his forehead on Dean’s. The alpha brought his hand up to cup Cas’ face and stroke the tears from his cheeks. They locked eyes.

“I must confess, it could not choose but be

Profane, to think thee any thing but thee.”

As soon as Dean finished speaking Cas threw himself into his husband’s arms and wept, saying Dean’s name over and over again like a prayer of thanks. Dean buried his face in Cas’ hair, inhaling deeply. Castiel ran his hands reverently over Dean’s body, touching every inch of him, laying kisses on the scars and bandages, rubbing his hands over anything he wasn’t touching with his lips. Growing impatient, Dean pulled Cas back up and sealed their mouths together, tongues slipping together, licking, tasting, loving. The alpha bit down gently on Cas’ trembling bottom lip, making the omega moan and wriggle, trying to get even closer to his mate. Cas could taste the extra salt and wetness from his own tears as he licked eagerly into Dean’s mouth and he savoured each drop. Dean was allowed to make him cry as long as it was from happiness. Because Dean was alive.

Before Cas realised what he was doing, Dean had reached up and slipped off the simple shirt that the omega had been wearing. The alpha’s fingertips ran lightly over Cas’ torso, leaving fever in their wake.

“Dean!” Cas gasped, fingers clutching at his alpha’s shoulders. Shoulders which were suddenly rigid. “Dean?” Castiel turned from his position straddling Dean to see what had distracted his mate.

 “It seems that our dear brother-in-law has awoken,” came Balthazar’s smooth voice from the doorway.

Dean spluttered as he wrapped the duvet around his giggling and embarrassed mate, attempting to disguise the fact that they were both half naked and more than half hard. Balthazar, Gabriel, Ellen and Jess stood in the doorway with expressions ranging from suggestive (Balthazar) to vaguely disgusted (Gabriel) to relieved and embarrassed (Ellen and Jess).

Jess made herself scarce almost immediately, muffling giggles and muttering something about “stalling Sam”. Balthazar and Gabriel were the next to leave, but not before offering several choice comments and suggestions that made Dean squirm and Cas hide his face in Dean’s neck, where the alpha could feel his mate’s lips smiling against his skin. Ellen was last, coming to the side of the bed and kissing the boy she had raised into a man on the forehead, her eyes glistening suspiciously. She turned to leave, but then thought better of it and turned back in the doorway.

“If you boys can control yourselves for long enough, I’d advise you not to do anything too…intimate…until Dean is cleared by the doctor. How about I bring you something to take your minds off the sex you’re not having? I’ll make you some crumpets and bring them up directly.” Her purpose ascertained, Ellen left and walked down the corridor, wondering what she could have said to inspire quite such gales of laughter from Dean and Cas’ bedroom.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first poem is Shakespeare's Sonnet 115, and the second is, you guessed it, more John Donne. Its' from a poem called The Dream. And I mean, it's really perfect for Destiel, what with the angel bits and the eyes. I'm pretty sure Donne shipped them. It's the only explanation. 
> 
> Feedbacks yiss yiss?


	22. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean waits to get the all-clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PENULTIMATE CHAPTER, GUYS. I hope you enjoy the vast amounts of schmoopy schmut. Or schmutty schmoop? Your choice. 
> 
> blackappleboyd is a goddess.

“I really shouldn’t be letting you do this,” mumbled Dean into his pillow.

“Nonsense,” returned his husband as he rubbed the salve into the cuts on Dean’s back. “I want to do this for you.”

Dean made a non-committal noise, and gave himself over to being coddled by Cas. It was strange, he reflected idly; if anyone else tried to look after him to the extent that Cas did, they would be told in no uncertain terms to back the bloody hell off. Dean Winchester didn’t need anyone to do anything for him. He was an alpha and he should never show weakness. But with Castiel…the omega didn’t do things for Dean because he thought he should, or because he thought Dean wasn’t strong enough. Castiel did them because he loved his mate, and helping Dean made him happy. Dean smiled into the pillow. Castiel poured all his love into every little thing he did for Dean, and, though the alpha would never admit it, he actually rather enjoyed the feeling of being so loved and looked after. There was a pleasing kind of freedom in giving Cas the power to fuss over and boss him around, particularly as the omega used kissing and touching as bribes more often than not.

The only thing Dean _wasn’t_ entirely satisfied with was that he couldn’t touch Cas in the way he really wanted to. The doctor had warned that strain could, at best severely slow the healing process, and at worst, reopen Dean’s wounds. So Dean was stuck in a state of permanent frustration, not helped by the way that Cas managed to turn the twice-daily salve application into prolonged massages. The combination of the soft mattress underneath him, the warm, solid weight on the back of his thighs and the soothing, smooth circles being rubbed into his back made Dean’s crotch have the inevitable reaction. He shifted uncomfortably on the mattress, trying to ease the pressure on his groin.

“Uhh, Cas…do you think we could maybe finish this later?” Dean asked, embarrassment lacing his voice. The hands stopped their motion on his back, and he felt Castiel shift his weight slightly.

“Is everything alright, Dean?” Cas leaned down over Dean’s back, so the alpha could feel his mate’s warm breath ghosting against the back of his neck. He shut his eyes against the surge of arousal.

“Yes…everything’s fine sweetheart, I just…uh…need a minute here.” Dean just knew that Cas was furrowing his brow the way he always did when confused. When the omega gave a gasp of realisation and slipped off Dean, the alpha smirked into the pillow and then rolled over, grinning at Cas. “You tend to have that effect on me, beautiful.” Castiel huffed in response, but there was no hiding the flushed, pleased expression on his face.

“I…I could help you with that, you know…if you want me to,” he said shyly. Dean groaned.

“Cas, don’t tease me.  I will never not want you to take care of this particular…problem…but you know what the doctor said, and Ellen will have my guts if I do anything strenuous before I’m given the medical go-ahead.” Cas’ expression changed to a rather good imitation of one of Dean’s own lecherous looks, and the omega swung himself onto Dean, hands and knees either side of his mate’s body.

“In that case…” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear with a heated tone which did absolutely nothing to calm the alpha’s raging erection, “you’ll just have to lie still…” Dean moaned as his mate nibbled and sucked on his earlobes and neck, before Cas continued, punctuating each word with kisses that travelled down Dean’s torso, “and. Let. Me. Take. Care. Of. You.”

Castiel kept his eyes on Dean as his mouth gradually approached the place where Dean _really_ _needed_ it to be. The alpha was so lost in the azure of his beloved’s eyes, revelling in the love shining out of them, that he gasped out of surprise as well as blissful relief when Cas’ mouth enveloped his hard, throbbing length.

The omega hollowed his cheeks and slid his mouth slowly down, then up again. Dean moaned at the delightful torture, and buried his hands in Cas’ soft black hair in a firm but not restrictive grasp. Cas hummed happily around his mouthful, sending vibrations and tingles shuddering out to all of Dean’s body. He tightened his grasp on Cas’ hair, trying desperately to anchor himself.

“Cas….can’t…going to….Castiel…” the omega looked up and locked eyes with Dean, giving him that final push over the edge into bliss.

***

When Dean came to, Cas was contentedly curled up next to him, fingers caressing slowly over his scalp. The alpha moved his hand down between them, intending to return the favour for his mate, but Cas caught his hand.

“There’s no need, Dean.”

“It’s OK Cas, you know I like doing this for you-“

“I do know, and I like you doing it for me too, but, um….there’s no _need_.” Dean frowned, confused, and Cas rolled his eyes, took his mate’s hand and guided it between his legs. Dean felt a wet patch, and realisation dawned.

“Oh… _Oh…_ Cas, did you…did you come just from sucking me off?” The omega cast his eyes down and nodded, peeping up cheekily through his lashes.

“I find it…very pleasing to make you happy, Dean.”

At that, Dean lunged clumsily forward and caught Cas’ lips in a bruising kiss.

“Oh my love,” he breathed into his mate’s mouth. “Could you be any more perfect?”

***

A week later, Dean and Cas were at the doctor’s office in town. Dean had been steadily recovering to the point that (after hours and hours of pestering) Ellen had relented and allowed Dean to walk with Cas into town instead of travelling like an invalid in a carriage. She had of course only said yes on the condition that Dean was wrapped up to within an inch of his life, which had resulted in some very indelicate snorting from Cas, but eventually the two were bundled out of the house and had made their way without mishap.

They sat next to each other, shoulders rubbing and hands entwined. Dean was steadily stripping off layer after layer, occasionally muttering less-than-complimentary comments on interfering housekeepers who fussed and made people look like fools who couldn’t take a spot of cold weather.

Cas just sat quietly, eyes half closed and a small smile on his lips. Dean took a moment to admire his omega. The walk in the brisk wind had whipped colour into his cheeks, and wreaked havoc on his already unruly hair.

Dean leant over and nuzzled into the hair just above Cas’ ear as he murmured,

“what are you thinking of, sweetheart?” The omega turned to him.

“You, of course Dean. It’s always you,” he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Dean smiled into his mate’s hair.

“Thinking of what you and I could possibly do together once the doctor gives me a clean bill of health?” Cas smiled.

“Maybe.” Dean leaned even closer into Cas so that his lips caressed the omega’s ear as he whispered,

“Because I’ve been thinking about it non-stop. You see, once I’ve been given the go-ahead, I won’t be letting you out of our bed for _at least_ a week.”

Castiel shivered, and it wasn’t from the cold. Dean continued, allowing his warm breath to drift over Cas’ skin, leaving goosebumps wherever it landed.

“Would you like me to tell you what I’ve been thinking about?” Cas swallowed and nodded. “I’ve been thinking of my body on top of yours, covering you with my scent so everyone will know who you belong to. I’ve been thinking of moving all over you, licking you, kissing you, touching every inch of you with my tongue…would you like that?” Cas bit his lip in an unconsciously alluring manner, and Dean had to exercise severe self-control to stop himself from taking Cas home and to bed right there and then.

His omega was looking up at him, flushed and expectant, so Dean kept talking, his fingers stroking along the nape of Cas’ neck. “I’d use my strength and pin you down so I can bite and suck kisses into your pale, beautiful neck, and I’d suck other marks onto the insides of your perfect thighs, ones that only you and I will know are there. You’ll be slick and panting for me, and I won’t be able to resist kneeling there between your legs so that I can have a taste of your beautiful hole. I’ll lap up every sweet thing you give me, and then I’ll crawl back up to kiss you so you can taste yourself on my tongue.” Cas whimpered gently, his knees spreading slightly in his chair. “I’ll take my time with you, make sure you’re nice and ready, slip in one finger first, make you beg me to fill you. But I won’t, not right away. I’ll add another finger, and then another, and I’ll slide them in and out of you, brushing against that special spot that makes you scream my name. I’ll stroke it for you until you’re on the brink and begging, and then, only then, I’ll slide slowly into you, feeling how tight you are for me, how perfect.”

“Dean…” Cas gasped quietly, absent-mindedly rolling his hips in his chair. “Need you…”

Dean relentlessly continued his verbal assault. “I’ll slide out then in again, make love to you until you can’t think anything except my name. You’ll feel it building inside you, rising up like a tidal wave, but you won’t come, not yet, because I haven’t said you can. Then, finally, I’ll say those words to you-“

He was abruptly interrupted. “Dean Winchester? Dr. Devereux will see you now.” Dean sighed and got up, putting his greatcoat back on to hide his arousal. Cas followed behind him, flushed and breathing heavily. He even managed a sneaky buttock-pinch (which did not in any way make Dean squeak in a _very_ undignified manner) before they were ushered into the doctor’s office.

Dean had to go through various exams and tests, shooting an increasingly antsy Castiel regular suggestive looks which kept the omega perpetually on edge. Finally, the doctor finished his exams and pronounced Dean to be in a perfect state of health. Almost before the man had finished speaking , Cas grabbed Dean and dragged him out of the building. They walked along quickly, and as soon they were out of town, Cas whirled round, slammed Dean back against the nearest tree trunk, and brought their lips together. It was open-mouthed and sloppy, both alpha and omega dazed with lust, wishing only to taste each other as thoroughly as possible. Dean broke off the kiss, resting their foreheads together instead. Castiel made an impatient noise and tried to reclaim his mate’s mouth, but Dean held him off.

“Not that this isn’t wonderful, but perhaps we could move somewhere warmer before we go any further?” Cas huffed but let go of Dean’s lapels, stepping back and gazing at his alpha. “What is it, Cas?” The corners of the omega’s mouth twitched up, and then he was off, sprinting home and calling over his shoulder,

“Hurry up Dean Winchester, or I’ll start without you!”

Dean gave a loud, joyous laugh, and sprinted after his mate. Home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to leave feedback, I won't stop you. ;)


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue, three years or so later.   
> THE SCHMOOP. OH LORD, THE SCHMOOP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANNAE BELIEVE IT. You people are seriously the best readers and commenters a girl could ask for - you have inspired and motivated me and everything good about this fic is thanks to you *wipes away a tear dramatically*. 
> 
> I'm really going to miss this fic, but I am currently writing a Balthazar/Gabriel one to go alongside this, so keep an eye out for that. 
> 
> Extra special thanks to my beta-extraordinaire and lovely friend blackappleboyd. Particularly for the inspiration for the last sentence.

**Three years later**

“Hurry up, Dean! You’re going to make us late!”

Dean huffed and straightened his cravat.

“We have plenty of time, Sammy, calm down!”

Dean would never understand Sam’s impatience. It wasn’t as if Sam would be Mated this evening; he would be attending the festivities with a very pregnant Jessica. Dean smiled fondly at the memory of this evening four years ago, when he had been resentful and anxious, Sam overly excited, and they had both been single. Now they both had beautiful omega mates and life was sweet.

Interrupting these reflections, said mate came through the door and rolled his eyes fondly at the sight of his alpha struggling with the folds of material around his neck. Cas batted Dean’s hands out of the way and took charge of the cravat.

“I _knew_ I married you for a reason,” said Dean, grinning down at the omega. Cas responded with a smirk and a quick kiss on the lips, which turned into a long kiss on the lips, which turned into an enthusiastic, open-mouthed kissing session.

They were interrupted by a little girl of about two years old, with Cas’ soft black hair and Dean’s bright, green eyes. She ran into the room, careened into the back off her father’s legs, bounced back, and pouted at the two men.

“Daddy, you no kiss Papa, you making us late!” Dean laughed and swept her up in his arms.

“I’m sorry, my love. Your Papa is just too handsome, don’t you think so?” The little one studied Cas’ face intently, then nodded her approval.

“Coat matches eyes. My Papa _is_ handsome!” she turned in Dean’s arms, and patted his face seriously, anxious not to leave him out. “But you are very pretty too, Daddy.” Cas snorted, and took his daughter out of an indignant and laughing Dean’s arms.

“That’s lovely Emma, but I think you’re the prettiest of all. Don’t you think so, Dean?” The alpha studied the toddler carefully for several moments, before sighing and nodding.

“I have to agree with you. We’ll have to fight off all the little boys from you this evening.” Emma laughed delightedly and wriggled out of Cas’ grasp. As she ran out of the room, she was caught by Jo, who swung her round in a circle as the little girl giggled and shouted in glee. Jo was dressed in a simple green gown, her blonde hair fixed up in ringlets. Cas moved over to her and kissed her cheek.

“How are you holding up?” he asked. She gave him a smile which was excited and scared in equal parts.

“Well, seeing as I shall leave this evening a mated woman and am completely _terrified_ at that prospect, not too bad,” she replied. Dean came forward and slung a brotherly arm around her shoulders.

“There’s nothing to be worried about, Jo,” he said, squeezing her. “You love Ash and he loves you, and if he hurts you in any way, you know it will take more than the combined efforts of all this household to keep Ellen away from vengeance.” Jo rolled her eyes but the tension in her body relaxed somewhat.

Sam rounded the corner.

“What are you all doing? We’re going to be late! Again!”

“Keep your breeches on, Sammy, there’s plenty of time,” returned Dean. He took Cas’ hand. “We just need to say goodbye to Johnny and then we’ll be ready to go.” The two men walked to the nursery, Emma skipping along behind them, and entered the room.

Ellen was in the corner, folding blankets and stoking up the small fire in the grate. Becky was bending over the cradle in the middle of the room, cooing at the chubby brown-haired baby lying there. As his fathers approached, John fixed them with big blue eyes and gurgled happily. Cas picked him up, and the boy snuggled against the omega’s chest. Becky’s eyes filled with happy tears at the sight, and was ushered out of the room by Ellen. The housekeeper then turned back into the room and took John into her own arms, bouncing him slightly.

“Say goodbye to your fathers, Johnny, they’ll be back soon,” she said to the boy. Cas dropped a kiss on his son’s head, then Dean stepped forward to do the same and then blow a raspberry on the baby’s stomach. John squirmed and giggled. Cas picked up Emma and she kissed her brother before speaking to him in a serious voice.

“You be good Johnny because you too little to go tonight. But I bring you back cake if Ellen say you’re good, ‘kay?”

The adults exchanged wry smiles and Ellen mentally geared up for washing squashed cake out of the folds of Emma’s dress tomorrow.  She chivvied the men and the toddler out of the room, uttering reassurances about John and reminders to keep Emma from eating too much or staying up too late.

Finally, the party was ready to leave, and they piled into the carriage, Emma sitting on Sam’s lap to make more room.

***

As always, the assembly rooms were packed, bright, and loud. As soon as they entered the room, Emma gave a squeal of delight and ran over to Gabriel and Balthazar.

“Unky Gabe! Nuncle Balthy!”

Gabriel clutched at his chest dramatically.

“My! Who can this beautiful heartbreaker be?” Emma stamped her foot impatiently.

“It me, Emma! Silly Gabe!” After accepting their apologies and a kiss from each of them, she was off into the crowd with Balthazar to search for her cousin Samandriel, Gabe and Balthazar’s son. Cas smiled ruefully at Dean.

“Should we follow and keep an eye on her?”

Dean snorted.

“That girl charms everyone who sees her, and everyone know who she is. Besides, Bal’s with her, he won’t let her get into any trouble. Now, what _I_ really want to do is ask a handsome man to dance with me.”

 Cas grinned and leaned into Dean.

“And what man might this be?”

Dean made a show of thinking deeply.

“He has this really soft black hair – I swear, you could stuff a pillow with it. It’s just the right length to hold on to. He has incredibly blue eyes – I mean, the kind people would kill for, they positively glow, and they look as though they can see straight into your soul. But,” Dean turned fully to Cas, hands on his waist, “the best thing about him is his soul. You see, it just shines through. You take one look at him and you see how special he is, and you think whoever he is mated to must be the luckiest damn alpha to walk this earth.” Cas looked up at Dean with a soft expression, and Dean brought their faces closer and nuzzled gently at Cas’ neck.

“There is one other way I can recognise him,” he whispered into Cas’ ear.

“And what might that be?” breathed Cas as he tilted his neck to give Dean better access.

“He _loves_ it when I shove my cock in his ar-“

“Dean!” Cas shoved at his husband, face bright red.

***

Jess rubbed absently at her swollen stomach as she watched the dance. Dean and Castiel were among the couples, and it never failed to amaze Jessica at just how _good_ they looked together. Even when the dance steps took them apart from each other, their movements were still perfectly synchronised and their eyes remained locked on one another. Any casual onlooker who saw them would immediately know that they were True Mates.

Jess smiled at her own alpha as he came to sit next to her, holding a sorbet for her. She accepted it thankfully and ate some of the cool mixture, sighing happily as it slid down her throat. She looked at Sam.

“Darling, just because I cannot dance doesn’t mean you have to abstain too.” Her husband looked genuinely confused.

“But who else would I dance with, if not you?” he asked. Jess smiled.

“I don’t know, I just don’t wish you to feel you have to stay by my side all evening.” Sam grinned and put his hand over hers, on her stomach.

“You’re right, it is _such_ a trial,” he deadpanned. Jess laughed and pushed him out of his seat.

“Go on, I order you to dance with someone. Go and find your niece, save whoever she’s terrorising at the moment!” Sam bowed extravagantly and walked off into the crowd.

***

As Sam moved through the packed rooms, he caught sight of his brother and Castiel dancing. He paused for a moment to watch them, their happy, loving faces. Sam had known Dean longer than anyone else, and he also knew his brother better than almost anyone else. Dean had always had that protective streak, that need to _be_ needed, and Castiel fulfilled that perfectly. He never let Dean get away with excessive guilt or posturing. He offered himself to Dean fully, and Dean reciprocated. It made Sam so glad to see his brother, his hero, so entirely happy.

He turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat, and saw Crowley, with Emma giggling and squirming under his arm.

“I think this might belong to you,” said Crowley. He passed Emma over to Sam and kissed her hand. “Before I relinquish you entirely, my lady, might I beg the pleasure of fetching you an ice?” Emma clapped her hands in excitement, making Crowley smile and disappear in the direction of the refreshments table.

“Mr Crowley says I can visit him in his office next week and meet his dog Growley,” Emma informed Sam in an excited squeak.

“Is that so, Sweetheart?” Sam responded. Emma squinted up at him.

“That’s what Daddy calls Papa.”

“What is?”

“Sweet-heart. What does it mean?” Emma pouted at her uncle, irritated as she always was when she didn’t immediately understand (Sam reckoned she got that entirely from Castiel).

“It’s a name that you call someone that you love very much.”

Emma considered this for a moment, then nodded.

“Well, you do love me very much,” she said.

“I do, beautiful.”

“And Daddy and Papa love each other very much.”

“They do.”

“Is that why they shout each other’s names at night?”

Sam spat out the mouthful of champagne he had just taken.

“I…oh God…umm, you see, they…” He stopped, gathered his thoughts, and took a deep breath. “No, I’m not going to have this talk. Would you like to dance, Em?”

“Yes! Yes! Dancing, Uncle Sweetheart!”

***

Dean sipped his champagne and watched his daughter dancing with Sam. His brother, for some reason, kept sending him dirty looks. That boy was a mystery sometimes.

Dean smiled as Cas re-joined him and linked their hands together. The omega’s head was turned towards the set-aside area where the unattached young people who had come of age were waiting to find out who they were to be mated to. Dean squeezed Cas’ hand.

“Remember when that was us?” he said fondly.

“I’m unlikely to forget, I was more terrified than I had ever been that night,” replied Castiel with a snort. He turned to face Dean and touched his husband’s face. “And then you came towards me and you were like a ray of sunshine bursting into the darkness of my life of fear. I didn’t, _couldn’t,_ want to believe that you truly wanted me and then you went and looked at me with those green eyes and recited bloody _poetry_ to me and loved me and saved me in ways I could never have imagined. You complete me, Dean.”

The alpha gave a sniff and a slightly unmanly hiccough then kissed his mate, uncaring of anyone who saw them.

“You saved me right back, Cas. I love you so much.”

“As I love you.”

They rested their foreheads together, enclosed in their own warm space created by their love, surrounded by friends and family and the promise of new relationships and new loves just beginning. Dean and Castiel saw all of it and none of it, caught up completely in one another. Cas shut his eyes in bliss as Dean began to speak, in a voice meant just for the omega, his one love.

“All Kings, and all their favourites,

         All glory of honours, beauties, wits,

    The sun itself, which makes times, as they pass,

    Is elder by four years now than it was

    When thou and I first one another saw:

    All other things to their destruction draw,

         Only our love hath no decay;

    This no tomorrow hath, nor yesterday,

    Running it never runs from us away,

But truly keeps his first, last, everlasting day.

 

         Two graves must hide thine and my corse;

         If one might, death were no divorce.

    Alas, as well as other Princes, we

    (Who Prince enough in one another be)

    Must leave at last in death these eyes and ears,

    Oft fed with true oaths, and with sweet salt tears;

         But souls where nothing dwells but love

    (All other thoughts being inmates) then shall prove

    This, or a love increasèd there above,

When bodies to their graves, souls from their graves remove.

 

         And then we shall be thoroughly blessed;

         But we no more than all the rest.

    Here upon earth we’re Kings, and none but we

    Can be such Kings, nor of such subjects be;

    Who is so safe as we? where none can do

    Treason to us, except one of us two.

         True and false fears let us refrain,

    Let us love nobly, and live, and add again

    Years and years unto years, till we attain

To write threescore: this is the second of our reign.”

The final words fell away from Dean’s lips and Castiel caught them as they fell, storing them in his heart. The mated pair stared into each other’s eyes, and they felt the mark that the other had made on their souls. Ever-fixed, knitting them into one. Never to be shaken or broken. Eternal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is John Donne, The Anniversary. I took the liberty of changing "a year" to "four years" to fit the story, but apart from that it's the whole poem. 
> 
> *sniffles* OK, bye you brilliant lovely people - come back and visit me, yeah? And if you have any requests you think I can fulfill for you, comment and let me know and I shall see what I can do. 
> 
> I'M NOT CRYING OK THERE'S JUST SOMETHING IN MY EYE.

**Author's Note:**

> So, oddly enough, I'm not much of a Destiel-from-the-series shipper, but the fanfiction is some of the best I've read and I lovelovelove it, so I thought I'd give it a go. It's also my first A/B/O fic so feel free to feedback and give me any tips!


End file.
